Spawn of the Crack Fic
by the viper strikes
Summary: It's the kids turn, watch as the son of Roy and Rain Mustang and the daughter of Edward and Azure Elric cause some trouble just like their parents did, the sequel to Crack Fic from Hell...ON HOLD AGAIN SORRY
1. Chapter 1

New story: This is the sequel to Crack Fic from hell and the disclaimer: i still dont own FMA but i do own Royce

Ch.1

Royce sat at his father's desk, waiting for Amaya to show up so they could play. At 14, Royce looked like his father. **Amaya, who was also 14, looked like an exact copy like her mother, walked into the office. '**Bout time you got here.' He said, hopping off the desk. **Amaya rolled her eyes. '**Come on, the palm tree has been spotted and i want to play with him.' **'Awesome'** The only homculus that were still alive were Greed, cause he's Ling, Sloth, Pride Ed, Lust, and palm tree. 'Royce, Amaya, were are you going?' Rain called from her office. 'Outside to play' **Amaya nodded in agreement. **'Ok, i wont tell your father.' 'Wait, you know.' 'I'm your mother, i know things.' Even though she was blind, rain could see things. 'Just be careful alright?' 'Got it' **'We will' **'And look after each other.' Royce facial expression soften. 'You know i will mom.' Rain chuckled. **Amaya rolled her eyes. **Over the past years, the cousins had been close like brother and sisters. 'Later mom.' Royce ran to the end of the building and jumped out the window, just like his mom would. **Amaya also jumped out the window 'So, where was the palm tree spotted?' **'Just outside of Central, i stole one of dad's maps, come on.' Royce climbed to the top of the building and jumped to the top. **Amaya followed after him. **Royce opened the sack he had with him and pulled the map. **Amaya looked at the map 'How did you manage to steal it from your dad?'** 'Easy, my dad keeps forgetting i have automail, so when he locks it away, i got in and stole it.' **'Ah'** 'So he made the pinpoint and i stole the map yesterday night.' He unfolded them map and spread it out between them. **Amaya looked at the map. **'Here's where the Fuhrer believes palm tree has been spotted.' **Amaya looked at the spot. **See Royce inherited his mother's stratgey planning and his father's brains. He is also the youngest alchemist, certified at the age of 10. 'Ok so we'll intercept him here.' Royce said pointing to a spot from where it was. **Amaya nodded. **'Let's go' **'Kay'** Royce put the map back then ran, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. **Amaya followed. **Royce stopped on a rooftop and held out his hand. **Amaya stopped. **'Something's not right.' He muttered. **'What?' **'It's too quiet.' **'...It is' **'Look out!' Royce pushed her down as a spike chain was thrown their way. **Amaya looked up and at where the chain was thrown from. **'See anything?' **'..No' **Royce saw the spike chain being thrown again and he caught it. He yanked the chain and the person fell forward, said person being Pride Ed. **Amaya stared at Pride. **'Well this is interesting, the children of Rain and Azure.' Envy said, coming up next to Pride. Royce looked around 'Who us?' He said, pointing to himself. **Amaya rolled her eyes at him. **'Your right we are the kids of our mothers.' He pulled out his gloves and snapped them on. **Amaya got ready to fight**. 'But your not as smart as Rain.' Royce smirked. 'Nope, im just a better copy.' He snapped his fingers then dropped down when a spike chain was thrown. **Amaya went up to Envy and punched him in face. **Royce gave Pride the beating of a life time. **Amaya beat the crap out of Envy. **'Ok, so tell us where the others are and we wont kill you yet.' 'And if we refuse?' **'we will kill you' **Envy chuckled and Royce let out a sigh. **'...' **'Geez you people never learn' **'..Learn what?' **'Dont worry bout it cousin.' Royce made a chain and tied it around Pride then pushed him off the roof. 'Never trust an alchemist cause we do lie.' **'..Okay' **He turned back to Envy 'So, tell me where the other two are hiding?' **Amaya stayed quiet. **'Im not telling.' Royce laughed. 'You dont have a choice.' **'Now tell us.' **'Ha, i'll die before i tell you.' Royce shrugged. 'Ok, works for me.' He shoved Envy off the side of the roof but didnt hear the splat. 'Darn.' **'Dont think he died' **'Naw cuz really i didnt know' He said sarcastically. **Amaya just punched his shoulder. **'Well let's head back to Central so i can return the map.' **'Kay'** When they returned to central, the kids were met by their fathers, neither one of them happy. 'Aw man.' Royce muttered. **'Crap..' Amaya muttered. **'Where were you two?' Ed asked. **'Uhm...nowhere' Amaya looked at the ground. **'We wander around the city, we were bored.' Royce said shrugging his shoulders. 'Im sorry do you think the miltary is boring?' Roy asked his son. Royce looked at the ground, not answering. 'Huh, answer me.' He still didnt say anything. **Amaya glanced at Royce. **His hands were balled into fists. 'Royce your on desk duty, Amaya your punishment will be dealt with by your father. Royce you better see Havoc.' Roy said, walking into the building. 'See you later.' He muttered to Amaya. **'Later..' **Ed turned to his daughter after Royce ran into the building. **Amaya didn't look at him. '**Why cant you two just tell us the truth?' **Amaya shrugged. **Ed sighed. 'Come on, im taking you to your mother.' **Amaya said nothing and followed her dad. **Inside, Royce had gotten the work from Havoc and was now sitting on a windowsill, signing his name. He looked up when he saw Amaya and General Elric walking in. He gave Amaya a small smile then went back to signing the papers, seeing Hawkeye out of the coner of his eye. **Amaya just looked at him. **'Come on.' Ed said, leading her away from Royce. **Amaya followed him. **He lead her into his office and closed the door. Azure was laying on the couch and he woke her up. **'Eh..what?' Azure mumbled as she woke. **'Our daughter has been in trouble, both her and Royce wont tell us what they were doing.' **Azure sighed and looked at her daughter, who shrugged and turned away. **Royce was passing by the office, not even looking at his cousin as he went into his father's office. 'Amaya, just tell us what you guys were doing?' **Amaya didn't say anything. **'You guys really want to know?' A voice said from the doorway. '**Yes.' **The figure sighed. **Azure looked at the figure. **Royce looked like crap, his hair was pulled back anymore and he looked defeated. 'We fought Pride and Envy.'

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE TWO?

Star: The world will never know

Viper: Well they're bout to get into some trouble

Star: XD

Royce: Well you know what, I don't care

Amaya: Neither do I

Viper: Geez you two take after you mother and Royce takes after Edward a bit

Star: Yeah

Royce: -grins-


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

'_We fought Pride and Envy.' _Royce had his head down after he said what they wanted to hear. **Amaya looked at the ground. '**Why?' Ed asked. **'…Why not?' Amaya mumbled. **'Because it's the military's job to worry about them not you guys.' Royce snorted. 'Well im apart of the military, isn't my job to kiss ass to the Fuhrer?' 'Royce, do not speak of your father in that manner.' Ed said. **Amaya stayed silent. **'Whatever.' Royce left the office and left HQ, wandering around the city, destroying everything in sight. 'Well, he's just like his mother.' Ed said, sighing. **Azure sighed 'Yeah he is.' **_Amaya, get out of there and join me in blowing this stuff up. _**Amaya darted out of the office and joined Royce. **'Oh crap.' Ed said. Rain walked into the room. 'Please tell me are kids are not doing what I think they are doing.' **'If you mean going around town and blowing shit up then yes they are.' Azure sighed. **'God, what happened to those kids?' 'They became like us.' Ed said. **Azure just sighed. **Royce finished burning the last bits to a building then went to sit on the ledge of an empty building. **Amaya climbed up to the building and sat beside him. **'I don't know what mom sees in him, he's a bastard.' Royce said, talking about his father. **'I agree.' **'I don't get why there pissed at us just because we went after a couple of Homculus.' '**Yeah…I mean, we kicked their ass.' **Suddenly Jason came out of nowhere and surprised the kids. **'What the hell do you want.' **A derpasaurus flew down and ate Jason, making Royce laugh. **Amaya snickered. **'Come on, we're going to miss our train.' '**Train to where?' **'We're going to go see Uncle Al and Aunt Rose.' **'Okay.' **Royce got to the train station and sat on the roof. **Amaya followed and stood on the roof. **'I just realized something.' **'What?' **'Grandpa Hoho is going to be there.' **Amaya shrugged 'So?' **'He's going to wander why we're there if Uncle Ed didn't send us.' **'…Oooh.' '**Plus he'll figure out that we got into a fight with the Homculus.' **'..Damn.' **'Let's just hope he doesn't ask questions.' **'Yeah.' **They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When the train reached to Lior, Royce jumped off the roof and looked around. **Amaya also jumped down. **Royce was eyeing the church that had been blown to bits thanks to his mother. 'Royce, Amaya.' A voice called. **Amaya turned to the voice. **It was there aunt, Rose, but Royce was still staring at the rubble. **'Hey aunt Rose.' **'What are you guys doing here?' **'Um..' Amaya elbowed Royce. **'We dropped by to say hi.' He said, now turning to his aunt. 'Well come on, Al is going to be surprised.' She said, walking back to the house. **Amaya followed her. **Royce trailed behind. **Amaya looked behind her 'You okay?' **'Yep.' _Im just thinking. __**Oh. **__Remember that story mom told us bout her, uncle ed, and aunt Azure being here on there first trip? __**Yeah. **__That's what I was thinking of. __**Ah. **__I wander how awesome their lives were before us? __**Dunno, they don't really speak of it around us. **__True, maybe they don't trust us? __**Or they think we might try and do all the stuff. **__Well, we've already seen what happens to uncle Jason…__**Heh yeah. **__Well let's hurry and get to the house, I want to see if uncle Al will let us go and explore the place. __**Kay. **_They get to the house and Al comes out to get them. **'Hai uncle Al.' **'Hai Amaya.' He gave her a hug. **Amaya hugged him back. **He spotted Royce and gave him a salute which Royce returned. 'You don't mind that we just dropped by do ya?' 'No I don't mind at all.' Al said. **'Awesome.' **'Answer me this: why are you guys here?' **'We just wanted to drop by and say hi.' **Al nodded and showed them where they would be sleeping. 'Sorry, you two have to share.' **'…' **'It's fine uncle Al, we've shared a room before.' **'Yeah.' **They walked into the room, spotting one bed. 'You get the bed, I'll take the floor.' **'..Kay.' **Royce dropped the bag he always carried onto the floor then left the room. **Amaya laid down on the bed. '**Hey uncle Al, would it be alright if Amaya and myself went to explore the city?' 'Sure just be back before dark.' 'Kay.' He went back into the room and laid out on the floor. **'So, what did he say about exploring the city?' '**We can.'** 'Awesome.' **'We just have to be home before dark.'** Amaya nodded. **Royce fell asleep, wanting to get in a quick nap. **Amaya stayed awake and stared at the ceiling. **Two hours later, Royce shot up, panting and he clutched his leg. **Amaya looked at him 'You okay?' **He waved off the question then sat with his back to the wall. **Amaya looked back to the ceiling. **The nightmare always happened to him ever since his best friend died and he tried the forbidden exchange. Luckily his grandfather had been simpthyic to him and only took his arm. 'Kids, dinner.' Rose called. **Amaya got up and left the room. **Once he got his breathing under control, Royce left the room. **Amaya was already eating. **He took his seat by his cousin and started eating. _Has anyone else question why we are here?__** Not that I know of. **__Good. _His ears picked up the sound of the door opening but continued eating. **Amaya didn't hear the door open. **'Hey dad.' Al said. **Amaya turned her head to look around. **In the doorway stood their grandfather, Papa Hoho.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN~

Azure: o_O

Royce: Yay papa hobo

Amaya: We all going to die nao

Rain: O_o


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

_There in the doorway stood their grandfather, Papa hoho. _Royce kept his head down and continued eating. **Amaya turned back to eating her food. **_Great, grandpa is now going to interrogate us. __**Crap. **_He took his spot at the head of the table but neither kid looked at him. 'Royce, Amaya, what are you two doing here?' **'..We dropped by to say hi.' **'I'll be in the room if anyone needs me.' Royce said, standing up and leaving the room. Once in the room, Royce sat on the floor, hiding away from the others. **Amaya got up and went back into the room. **Royce heard his cousin come in but didn't say a word. **Amaya didn't say anything and sat on the bed. **_Im surprised he didn't say anything. __**Yeah. **__Heh, dad would have scolded my ass for leaving the table. __**Heh. **__So, do we want to stick together tomorrow or go our separate ways? __**Dunno. **__Meh, I'll walk around tomorrow, probably go to the church. _Royce laid his head on his bag, not yet going to sleep. **Amaya fell back on the bed. **'You know, I wonder who ran the military and the country before dad did.' Royce said. **'Yeah…wonder what happened to him.' **'I'd tried to ask granddad but he refused to talk about it.' **'…It seems like no one wants to tell us anything..' **Royce snorted. 'The only thing dad would talk to me about is how to control my flame alchemy that's it.' **'Hm…'** 'Something on your mind?' **'…It's nothing.' **Royce yawned. 'Mkay, night.' **'Night.' **That night Royce woke again from the same nightmare. **Amaya was still sleeping. **He let out a sigh then left the room. Royce sat on the windowsill, just looking at the stars. 'What are you doing up?' Their grandfather asked. 'Couldn't sleep.' 'What's the real reason you and your cousin are here?' Royce shrugged. 'Like we said, we came to drop by.' **Amaya woke, hearing their conversation. **'You two would never stay here.' 'Hey, we wanted to be here!' Royce walked out of the house, after grabbing his bag, not sure where he was going. **Amaya had fallen back to sleep. **The next morning, there was still no sign of Royce after the argument with Papa hoho. **Amaya woke up and looked around. **The bag Royce carried with him was gone. **Amaya got out of the bed, **_**Royce, where did you go? **__Out. __**Oh. **__And if you hear an explosion, don't blame me. __**Yeah, sure. **__Dammit can't you blame it on someone else? He whined. __**No. **__You're a bitch you know that. __**And you're a bastard. **__Good point. _Explosion x10. **Amaya shook her head. **_I didn't do it. __**..Oh really? **__Look out the window, I'm lying on the ground. _**Amaya looked out the window, **_**Then who did that? **__Meet Kimbley, the worst alchemist in the history of alchemist. __**..Oh. **__Yeah, he's down here gloating how he fought mom and now he gets to fight her kid. __**..Need any help? **__I'm good, oh I set him on fire. Hey! Okay granddad just showed up. __**What he showed up for? **__Yappen at me for getting in a fight with Kimbley. __**Ah. **__Not my fault and now he's tell me to get down from my wall. _**Amaya snickered. **_Shut up. __**Make me. **__Maybe later, granddad's already pissed. Aw crap, he's going to call mom. __**Crap..**__ Yeah. _Downstairs, Royce was on the phone with his mom. **Amaya just stayed up in the room. **'Yeah mom we're fine. No, I wasn't hurt bad. I can take care of myself. No, dad doesn't know and he doesn't need to. I promise I'll look after her. We'll be fine mom. Ok, love you to.' He hung up. 'Geez, now dad is really going to be pissed.' He muttered. 'Unless of course he gets laid by mom.' He muttered, smiling to himself. **Amaya had come out of the room. '…What the hell are you smiling for?' '**Nothin.' **'Yeah sure. So what did your mom do?' **'Well she asked if we are okay then she asked if dad knew about us leaving then made me promise I'll look after you so from the top, yes, no, and I promise.' **'…FFFFFFT I don't need anyone looking after me.' **'Ok but if you get hurt, don't blame me.' **'Will do.' **Royce rolled his eyes and punched his cousin in the shoulder. **Amaya punched him back. **'Damn you hit like a girl.' **'…Ass.' **'Bitchy today are we.' He called over his shoulder. **'Im going to kill you.' Amaya ran after him. **He laughed, jumped out the window, and took off running. 'Bastard, get back here!' Amaya jumped out the window and followed after him. He slammed his hands on the ground and created two walls to block his cousin and continued to run. **Amaya climbed over the walls. **A chain came flying her way and destroyed the wall she was on. **Amaya fell on her back and glared at the sky. **'Ha, better luck next time.' Royce called. **Amaya just growled. **Royce laughed. **Amaya got up. **'Still want to play cousin?' **Amaya glared at him and tried to punch him. **He ducked and kicked out her legs from underneath her. **Amaya fell to the ground again '…Dammit.' **Royce put his foot on her chest. 'I win :3' **Amaya pushed his foot off. **Royce, not quiet catching his balance, fell on his ass. **Amaya laughed. '**Aw shut up.' **'No.' **Royce tackled her to the ground. **Amaya pushed him off 'Get off.' **'Yep, bitchy.' **Amaya glared at him. **He stuck out his tongue. **Amaya rolled her eyes. **Royce let out a sigh. 'That was fun.' **'Only somewhat.' **Royce snorted. **'What? Its not fun falling on my back twice.' **'Wuss.' **'Am not.' '**Yes you are.' **'Am NOT!' **He snorted again. **Amaya punched his shoulder. **He punched her back. **Amaya just rolled her eyes. **Royce grinned. 'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' A voice said.

WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON?

Amaya: YOUR MOTHER

Viper: No, Yours

Amaya: ….

Rain: Geez we're moody today aren't we?

Amaya: What?

Viper: Sorry im distracted

Star: Lol so am I :D xD

Viper: Reading a House and Wilson slash fic

Star: XD  
Royce: Will you two focus?

Star: But…World of Warcraft is becoking to me…I must GOOO~… and goldfish are also distracting me too xD

Viper: Its HOUSE AND WILSON SLASH FIC I MUST READ

Star: xD

Royce: You two are impossible

Amaya: …You both are stupid

Star: Only on school breaks

Viper: I agree with Star


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, i only own Royce

_Well, well, well, what do we have here?' A voice said. _Royce looked up at the person. **Amaya also looked up. **Standing before them was Natsu, the blood iron alchemist. 'Who the hell are you?' **Amaya just stared at him. **'Im Natsu, the blood iron alchemist.' 'Well I'm Royce, the flame alchemist.' **Amaya stayed quiet. **'And whose this pretty little thing?' Royce metal arm shot out. 'Touch her and I'll kill you.' Natsu laughed. 'Protective of you isn't he?' **Amaya said nothing but glared at Natsu. **'I'm warning you, you don't leave her alone, I will kill you.' 'Go ahead and try.' Royce rolled his eyes and up came a wall. 'Told you, don't mess with me.' **Amaya stayed silent and watch. **_Why so silent? __**Dunno. **__Speak. _**'Bark.' Amaya said very sarcastically. **_Bitch. _**Amaya rolled her eyes. **_DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT MEH MISSEH. __**WHEN DID YOU BECOME MY MOM? **_Royce shrugged.. _**Idiot. **__Flippen retard. __**Stupid bastard. **__Flippen bitch. _**Amaya punched Royce in the shoulder. **He punched back. **Amaya just rolled her eyes. **_Did our friend fall asleep? __**…I think. I dunno. **__Oh well not my problem. _**Amaya laughed. **Royce just grinned. _Im bored. __**Same. **_Royce laid on his bag. **Amaya stayed standing. **_When did you stand up? __**Im magical. **__My ass. __**Its true! **__Right and im the Fuhrer. __**…..**__ What? __**Nothing. **__Well im glad I don't have to wear the crappy uniforms. __**Heh. **__Sucks for uncle Ed though. __**Yeah…I think dad hate those uniforms. **__Well the old man did say he would change the uniforms. __**Yeah. **_Royce let out a sigh. _**…What? **__I'm thinking about going up North for a while. __**What for? **_He shrugged. _I want to see what military life is like up there and to see if someone will tell me about the old Fuhrer. __**Oh. **__Want to come with me? __**Sure. **__Great, I'll let uncle Ed know. _He yawned and stretched. 'Let's head back to the house, im tired.' **'Kay.' **When they got back to the house, Rose was in the kitchen but neither Al or granddad were there so Royce went back to the room, stretched on the floor and fell asleep. **Amaya went to the room and sat on the bed. **Hours past by yet Royce was still asleep. **Amaya yawned and ended up falling asleep. **Rose came to get them for lunch but noticed they were still asleep and left them alone. Royce twitched in his sleep, his fingers moving. _We've got to move. __**…Eh? **__Shit, they're right behind us. (AN: He's reliving the past). Dammit, Rain, Azure, where are you two? _Royce shot up and looked around. **Amaya had gone back to sleep. **'The hell was that?' He muttered to himself.

WHAT WAS THAT HE WAS DREAMING ABOUT?

Star: No clue

Viper: He was looking into Ed's past, it's one of his abilities

Star: ooooooo

Viper: Still reading a slash fic

Star: And im still killing 1000 midgets with fireballs –shifty eye-

Royce: How do you manage to write a story?

Star: Magicalyness that's how

Viper: Well…

Star: …

Viper: :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Royce sat with his back to the wall, trying to figure the dream out. **Amaya was still sleeping. **When he had calmed down, Royce fell back to sleep. He could hear conversation downstairs and heard his name come up. **Amaya rolled over in her sleep. **The covers fell off and he got up and placed them back onto his cousin then sat on the windowsill. He silently laughed when Rose asked if he had any feeling for his cousin. Of course he did, he loved his cousin like a sister, and yes he tries to protect her even when she doesn't need it. 'Wow.' He muttered to himself. **Amaya woke up. **'Weren't you sleeping?' **'I was.' **'Why don't you go back to sleep?' **'Meh.' **He messed up her hair. **Amaya slapped his hand away and fell back to sleep. **He kissed her forehead. 'Night kid.' He climbed out of the window and sat on the roof. **Jason flies through the sky on a unicorn. **'The hell?' **Jason then rides off into the distance. **'Weird dumbass.' And wouldn't you know it, Jason exploded. 'Creeper.' He muttered. **Jason comes out of nowhere 'Shut up.' '**Why don't you make me?' **Jason bitch slaps him. **He turns his head back and smirks. He rears back his metal arm and punches Jason in the face. **Jason explodes and covers Royce with his sparkles. **He claps his hands and cleans himself off. 'Dumbass.' He looked at the sparkles on the roof. 'Whose worse: him or Armstrong?' _**Him. **__Are you awake again? __**Yes. **__Couldn't sleep? __**Yeah. **_Royce sat on the edge of the roof. _Sorry about yelling in our minds while we were asleep. __**Meh, its fine. **__And uncle Jason is now on a thing, riding away again into the distance. Creeper. __**…He scares me. **__How so? __**He just does. **_Royce snickered. _**Shut up. **__Make me. __**…To tired to. **__Aw did I wear you out in our match? __**…Im going to kill you..one day. **__No, you say that but you'll never do it. __**Fffffffft **_Royce continue to snicker. **Amaya appeared on the roof and punched him. **'Now whose the creeper?' **Amaya darted back inside. **Royce chuckled to himself and went back to looking at the stars. **Amaya went back to sleep. **The next morning, Royce was waiting outside for Amaya so they catch the train back to Central. **Amaya walked out. **'Took you long enough.' **Amaya rolled her eyes 'Sorry.' **'Whatever, let's go.' '**Kay.' **They walked to the train station, Royce purchasing their tickets, then they boarded the train. **Amaya sat by the window. **Royce sat across, taking a quick look around the train, spotting General Hughes. 'Looks like Gen. Hughes is also returning to Central.' Royce said. **Amaya looked at Hughes '…Looks like it.' **'If you keep staring, he'll spot you then come over.' **Amaya looked outside the window. **Royce got into his bag, pulled out the map, and opened it. Something dropped off the map and he picked it up and looked at it. **Amaya looked at the thing he dropped. **It was the picture from his mom's wedding day, the day she married Roy. **'..What is it?' **'My mom's photo of her wedding day, dad must have been looking at it.' **'Oh.' **He found another photo and stared at. **'..What?' **'Here, this is yours.' He said handing her the photo. **Amaya took the photo from him. **The photo was her mom and dad's wedding day, they looked really happy together. **Amaya just looked at it. **The train got to Central, Royce put the map back into his bag, and left the train. **Amaya put the photo in her pocket then left the train. **Outside, Royce was talking with Hughes, shaking his head. He spotted Amaya and waved her over. **Amaya walked over. **'Come on, we have to get back to Central. Later, Hughes.' Royce said. **Amaya nodded and waved bye to Hughes. **When they got back to Central, Royce walked to his mom's office. He nodded hello to Hawkeye then walked into his mom's office. **Amaya walked and headed toward her dad's office. **'Hello sweetheart.' His mom said. 'Hey mom, I'm not staying long.' 'Going somewhere.' 'Going Briggs.' 'Make you sure you tell your uncle.' 'Course.' He kissed her cheek then walked to Ed's office. He stood in the doorway of his uncle's office. **Amaya was leaning on a wall in the office. **'Yo.' Royce said. Ed looked up and smirked. 'What can I do for you Major?' **Amaya stayed quiet. **'Just came to let you know I was leaving.' 'Where to?' 'Briggs, I got a lead there so I want to check it out.' 'Then you may leave.' Royce smirked, saluted Ed, glanced at his cousin then left the office, heading back to his. **Amaya said nothing to him. **'So dad called and said you two were in Lior.' **'…Yeah.' '**Why?' **'We wanted to say hi to uncle Al and aunt Rose.' **'Your cousin asked you to go to Briggs with him right?' **'Yeah.' **'Then you may go with him.' **'Thanks dad.' Amaya hugged him then left the office. **'She is just like her mother.' He muttered. Royce was in his office, signing last minute papers. **Amaya went into his office 'So, when are we leaving?' **He smirked, stood up, and looked at his cousin. 'Now.' He said, placing his pen down. **'Awesome.' **'You might want to make sure you have a bag of clothes though.' **'Yeah…I'll have to go back home for that.' **They walked out of Central. 'Make sure to pack warm clothes.' He called over his shoulder, heading to his home. **'Kay.' **'And meet me at the train station.' **'Got it.' Amaya ran back home. **Royce got back to his house, the Fuhrer place was huge, and he ran up to his room and packed all his warm clothes then left the place and ran to the train station. **Amaya got home, ran up to her room and packed all of the clothes she needed, then left, heading for the train station. **Royce purchased two tickets for Briggs then waited for his cousin. **Amaya got to the station. '**Packed warm clothes?' He asked her. **'Yeah.' **'Then let's go.' **'Kay.' **They boarded the train for Briggs, hoping to find answers there.

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY REACH BRIGGS?

Star: STUFF

Royce: Stuff?

Star: Yeah

Viper: He means what kind of stuff?

Star: -is stupid- I don't know

Viper: What's weird is not writing Rain or Azure down here anymore

Star: Yeah

Rain: That's because we have nothing to do with the story

Azure: …What rain said

Rain: Unless our kids come into the office, which reminds me, if I retire, then why do I have an office?

Star: …No idea

Viper: -shrugs- I just wrote it in there

Star: …retard

Viper: No that's your brother

Star: XD

Viper: Which reminds me, how much more of the stupid stuff is he going to do?

Star: -shrugs- Im really just typing what he asks me to type for him

Viper: FLIPPEN CREEPER STALKER RETARD

Star: XD

Royce: Are you two done?

Star: No

Viper: Yeah


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Royce sat on the opposite side of his cousin, watching the scenery go by. **Amaya was stretched out on the other seat, sleeping. **He saw a General sitting 10 seats down from theirs and had talked to him. The train got to Briggs and Royce shook Amaya gently. **'Eh?' **'We're here.' He said, grabbing their bags. **Amaya got up, stretched and got off the tree. **Royce got off the train as well and tossed Amaya her bag. **Amaya caught it. **'Come on.' **Amaya followed after him. **He made his way over to the automail shop his uncle visited and went inside. **Amaya followed and sat down inside. **'I need a upgrade.' Royce told the man. 'Come with me.' Royce follow the man to the back. **Amaya just waited. **The man got the arm ready and connected it to the nerves and Royce bit his lip. 'There, you new arm is done. Don't worry about payment, it's on the house.' Royce thanked the man then left the shop. **Amaya got up and followed. **Outside, Royce was just looking around. 'Hey.' A voice said from behind them. **Amaya turned around. **Standing before them was Aj, Olivia's old right hand man when she was alive. **'….' **'You guys new here?' 'Nope.' Royce said. He pulled out his pocket watch. **Amaya stayed quiet. **'Military official huh, well follow me.' Royce follows after Aj. **Amaya follows him. **'So what brings you to Briggs?' **'Looking for something.' **'Something to do with the past.' 'What are your names?' **'Amaya Elric.' **'Royce Mustang.' 'Aj Armstrong.' 'Are you related to the Armstrong family?' 'Yes.' Royce stared at the man. **'..' **_What? __**Nothing. **__He looks familiar; I swear he looks like someone we know. __**…Who? **__He looks like my mom. __**What? **_**Amaya looks at Aj…**_**He does. **_'Do you know a Rain Mustang?' He asked Aj. 'No why?' 'It's nothing.' _I swear he has to be my half-brother mom was talking about. __**He might be. **__But he believes he's an Armstrong. _They get to the castle and Aj leads them inside and Royce frowns. **Amaya glanced at him. **_**What's up? **__Something's not right. __**What? **__I can't put my finger on it but something's defiantly up. __**Ah. **_When they got to what looked like a throne room, Aj stood on one side while they stood in the center. **Amaya looked around. **_The hell? __**What is this?**__ I don't like this one bit. __**Neither do i…**__ Look out! _Royce pushed his cousin out of the way of a spike chain and was pinned to the door. _**What the… **_**Amaya looked to where the chain had come from. **In front of them was Miles, the commander of Briggs, and Pride Ed. 'Well…shit.' Royce said from the door. **'Agreed.' Amaya muttered. **'Well lookie here, the kids of Rain Mustang and Azure Hikari.' Miles said. **Amaya glared at him. **Another spike shot out and hit Royce in the other shoulder. 'Ow!' **Amaya glanced at him 'You okay?' **'Just peachy.' He glanced over at Aj and frowned. 'Bastard.' He muttered. _Can you get me down from here? _**Amaya walked over and tried taking the chains off. **She got the one above his left shoulder off and he yanked out the other and fell to the ground. **'You sure you okay?' **'Never better.' He stood and shrugged off his coat, his arm being shown. **Amaya turned back to Miles and Pride. **'So you're her brat?' 'Yeah something like that.' Royce slammed his hands to the ground and came up with his own spike chain, which he began swinging. **Amaya stepped back to avoid the swinging chain and shifted into her chimera form, which looked her mother's but she had black fur and golden dragon wings. **Royce shot out the chain, pinning Aj to the wall then shifted into his chimera form, which looked like his mom's but he had streak of red going through his black fur. **Amaya snarled at the two. **Royce pounced onto Miles and was trying to claw at him. **Amaya charged at Pride. **Miles threw Royce off him and Royce yelped in pain when he hit the wall. **Amaya bit down on Pride's arm and started shredding him with her claws. **Royce saw Miles going for Amaya and he slammed Miles into the wall. He went back to clawing him, biting his arm. **Amaya stopped clawing Pride and threw him at wall. **_We need to hurry, cant last long. __**Kay. **_He picked up Miles and threw him into a wall then changed back into his human form. **Azure shifted back to her human form. **Royce freed Aj, knocked him out, then threw him on his back. **Amaya looked at him, confused. **'Let's go.' He said, opening his own exit. **'Kay.' Amaya followed him. **They trekked 100 miles away before Royce set Aj down. **Amaya stopped beside Royce. **'We have to get to the train station and head back to Central.' **Amaya nodded. **Royce sighed and ran his hand through his hair. **'What?' **'Just thinking how we got led into a trap.' **'Oh.' **He let out another sigh then picked Aj up. 'Let's go.' **'Kay.' **They got back to the train station and hid in an empty compartment.

WHAT TRUTHS WILL THEY LEARN?

Star: DUNNO

Viper: And for those of you who don't know, Royce inherited his mother's powers

Star: OMGAWD NOWAI

Viper hits her

Star: D:

Rain: Play Nice kids!

Star: NEVER

Viper: I don't know how

Star: And she started it

Viper: Did not

Star: Did too!

Rain: What are you guys, five?

Star: …..No XD

Rain: You sure act like it

Star: Only because im hyper right now

Viper: Im just bored

Azure: …Retards

Viper: Bite me

Azure: Rather Not

Viper: xD


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

The train got them back to Central and Royce once again placed Aj on his shoulders and carried him off the train. **Amaya got off the train and followed her cousin. **'When we get back, go get your father.' **'Kay.' **They got back to Central and Royce went into his office and dumped the body onto the floor. **Amaya went to her dad's office and walked inside. **Ed looked up and saw Amaya and frowned. 'I thought you were at Briggs?' **'We were, but something happened. Come with me.' Amaya left and went to Royce office. **Ed frowned but followed his daughter to his nephew's office. **Amaya entered the office 'Got him for you.' **'Mind telling me what's going on?' 'We got ambushed at Briggs and I took him with us, he may have useful answers.' Ed turned and looked at Aj then back at the two. **'What?' **'Amaya, go get your mother, Royce, get your mother and father.' **Amaya walked out to find her mom. **Royce passes her as he went into his mom's office then went up to Roy's and opened the door. 'Father, uncle Ed would like to see us.' 'Of course.' Royce ran out the office and back to his. **Amaya was already back in the office with her mom. **Royce sat on his desk when his parents came in. 'Why we're we call in here?' Rain asked. **'..Yeah what's up?' Azure also asked. **'We were ambushed at Briggs.' Royce said. **'By who?' **'Miles and Pride Ed.' Royce frowned and stared at the wall. 'Oh yea, we brought him with us.' He said, pointing to Aj. **Azure turned to look at Aj and growled when she recognized him. **Rain also growled. 'So, you guys know him?' Royce asked. '**…You could say that.' **'Let's just say it was a bad time.' Roy and Ed glanced at their wives. 'How long has he been out?' Roy asked. **'Since Royce knocked him out back at Briggs.' Amaya said. **'Why?' Ed asked. **Amaya shrugged. **'Well he was bugging me and I got pinned to a door.' Royce had rolled up the sleeve to his shirt. 'What?' 'When will he awake?' Aj began twitching awake. 'Now.' **Azure and Amaya stared at Aj. **Royce glanced at Aj. _He's awake. __**Naw really.**__ Bite me. __**Rather not. **_Kids stop fighting. **Amaya went quiet. **Royce stuck his tongue out. **Amaya rolled her eyes. **'Where am I?' Aj asked. **'At Central.' '**I had to carry you here.' Royce said, placing his chin on his metal hand. 'Why did you bring me here?' Royce pointed to his mom and his aunt. **Azure was glaring at Aj. **'Uh….' **'…' **He tried to leave the room but Royce dragged him back with a spike chain. **Amaya walked over to him 'So…why did you lead us into a trap?' **'It was orders.' '**From who?' **He was silent. **Amaya picked him up and threw him against the wall 'From who?' She repeated. **'Lust ordered me to lead you two into a trap.' Royce hopped off the desk, picked Aj up and threw him into the other wall. 'You really think I'll buy it.' **Amaya looked at him confused. **He stalked over, picked up Aj, and held him by the throat. 'Do you think I really buy it?' **Amaya was silent as she watched. **Royce threw him into the wall again. 'Royce, calm down.' Rain told him. **Amaya was just watching. **Royce took a breath and sat back on the desk. 'Amaya, would you do the honors of getting the info out?' Rain asked. **'What, why me?' **'Amaya just do it.' Ed told her. **'But..' **Ed cut her off and gave her a look that left no room for argument. **Amaya mumbled insults towards her dad under her breath and went over to Aj and growled 'Who really sent you to ambush us and why?' **'I told you already.' **Amaya kicked him in the balls. 'Answer my question.' **_Wow Amaya. __**…What? **__Never thought you would kick someone in the balls. _**Amaya just shrugs. **_Ok this guy is saying nothing. __**No, he's not. **__Use a spike chain, that always works. __**I don't know how to use a spike chain idiot. **__Turn around. _**Amaya looked behind her. **Royce tosses her the spike chain. **Amaya caught the chain and wrapped it around Aj, pinning him to the wall. 'Are you going to answer me now?' **'Ok, Envy knew you two were coming and he disguised himself as Miles and had me lead you two into the trap. Says if he cant kill the parents then maybe he can kill the kids.' **Amaya released him from the chain. **_Give me my chain back please. __**…But its so shiiiinnnneeeyyy. **_**Amaya threw the chain at him. **He catches it. _Don't care. __**Meh. **__If you want shiny, play with your dad's arm. __**No. **__Why not? __**Because I don't want to. **__But he has shiny. _**Yeah and its MINE. Azure said randomly. **_Then again I also have a shiny arm. _**Amaya just rolled her eyes. **_**So what do we do with this guy? **__I say we let me torture him. _**Amaya shrugged. **_**I don't care. **_Royce looked at him mom. _Mom? _'It's nothing.' Royce just stares at his mom. **'…' **'Rain.' Roy said gently. She leaves the office, Roy following after her. **'The hell just happened?' **Royce looked at Ed. He sighs and leaves the office, leaving Azure with the kids. '**…' **'The hell is going on aunt Azure?' **'I don't have the slightest idea.' **'Then what the hell is going on with him?' **'Eh?' **Royce glares at his aunt. **'What?' **'Who the hell is he to mom?' **Azure just shrugged. **He lets out a groan. **Azure turns and leaves the office. **Royce leans back, hoping to touch the wall, but ends up falling off his desk. **Amaya started snickering. **'Ow!' **'Dumbass.' **'Shut up bitch.' **'Make me.' **The chain shot out, wrapped around her legs, and he pulled on it, making her fall. **Amaya falls out her ass. 'Asshole.' '**Bitch.' **Amaya just glared at him. '**Love you.' **'Yeeeeaaaahhhh suuuurree.' **'If I didn't love you, I would have killed you by now.' '**Whatever.' **'Aw don't be such a grouch.' **'Im not.' **'Are.' **'LIAR' '**No that's you.' **'NO YOU.' '**Your mom.' '**Your mom.' **'Meh.' '**I win :3' **'F off.' '**yea-no' **

GEEZ THEY ACT LIKE FIVE YEAR OLDS, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO AJ

Amaya: HE STARTED IT

Royce: Did Not

Amaya: Did too

Rain: SHUT UP

Amaya: NO

Rain pulls out spike chain

Amaya: Oooooh shiiinnnneeeeeyyyy

Rain throws it around her waist

Azure: Rain, what the hell are you doing?

Rain: The kids are fighting again, Amaya wouldn't shut up so this is to distract her

Azure: …Oh

Royce: Still not my fault

Amaya: Yes it is

Roy: SHUT…THE…HELL…UP

Amaya: Make me

Roy snapped his fingers

Amaya: D:

Royce: Oh shit

Azure: ….

Rain: He knows when dad is angry

Azure: Heh

Royce: Its not funny

Azure: Its fun pissing your dad off though

Rain: And its your daughter who got hurt

Amaya: Im not hurt

Royce: How?

Amaya: -shrugs- Dunno

Rain: Azure?

Azure: Eh?

Rain: How is she not hurt?

Azure: I really do not know

Rain: Must be her ability

Azure: Maybe

Viper: And for all, their abilities will be reveled along the way


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Royce glared at Amaya from where he sat on the floor. **Amaya grinned 'What?' **'Nothing bitch.' He said, getting up and sitting at his desk. **Amaya just rolled her eyes. **'It's funny how I got my dad's old office and already people ask me what my goal is.' **'Heh.' **He picked up a report to read it over. 'I bet your dad's dream wasn't to stay in the military.' **'Probably wasn't.' '**I already know the old man's goal.' **'What is it?' **'His goal was to become Fuhrer and have complete control of the military power and he achieved it.' **'Oh.' '**Yeah and people think im going to be just like my dad.' **'…Why is that?' **'They think the only reason I joined the military at such a young age is because I want to become Fuhrer.' **'Oh.' **Royce scribbled his signature on the paper then leaned back in his chair. 'I have a different goal than my dad.' **'Oh really?' **He chuckled. 'I don't want to become Fuhrer, I have nothing to do with military life like that.' **'Then what is it?' **'To travel to other places. I don't want to stay just in Central, I want to visit other places and help there.' **Ah.' **'Beside there's nothing I could do as Fuhrer.' **'What do you mean?' **'Well, according to father, this country use to be under dictatorship but he changed that. So what could I do if I was Fuhrer?' **'…Good point.' **'I rather be a Col or General but never Fuhrer.' He turned his chair to look out the window. **Amaya laid down on the couch. **Aj began stirring and Royce got out of his chair and threw him out the office door. **'…I thought you were going to torment him.' **'When it was office door, it meant my window.' **Amaya silently laughed. **He threw a spike out the window after Aj. 'Now he should be screaming in pain.' He heard Aj scream in pain. **Amaya laughed. '**That's fun.' '**Hey, do you know where the room with coffee is here?' Amaya just asked randomly. **'Why?' **'Just wondering.' '**Follow me, I need a cup anyways.' **Amaya got up and followed him. **He entered the room and fixed himself a cup of coffee, pouring whiskey in it. **Amaya got herself a cup and chugged it. **Royce just stared, drinking his down. **Amaya started running around the entire building. **'Oh shit.' Royce went back to his office and locked the door. **Amaya just laughed evilly. **Ed saw his daughter run by and shook his head. **Amaya ran up to Royce's office and poked the door. **'Remember when you did that.' Rain said to Azure, watching her niece. (An: Rain is blind but she sees things in her way) **Azure laughed 'Yep.' '**Now's she like you.' **'World is gonna explode now.' **'Not unless she does paperwork.' **'..Yea.' **'After all, you scared the others.' **Azure grinned 'It probably would still scare them if I did it again.' **Rain laughed. 'Yeah you would scare your husband, mine, and the others except for Royce, Hawkeye, and myself.' '**Yep.' **'How's sora?' **Azure sighed. 'Extremely old.' **'Damn, Im sorry.' **'Its fine.' **'I bet you anything, granny is still short.' **'Most likely.' **Rain got into her wallet and pulled out ten bucks. 'Forgot to pay you from that bet years ago.' **Azure laughed. 'You really don't have to pay for that.' **Rain shrugged and laughed when she saw her son's head poke out of his office door. **Amaya poked his head. **'You bitch.' He poked his cousin back. **'Bastard.' Amaya poked him again. **He poked her again. **Amaya started constantly poking him. **Neither noticed their mom's laughing at them. Royce tackled his cousin down. **Amaya tried pushing him off. **He punched her in the shoulder. **Amaya punched him back. '**Yep, she's yours.' **Azure just laughed. **Rain grinned. She whistled to get the kids attention. **Amaya turned and looked at her. **'That's enough, if you want to fight, take it outside.' **'…He started it.' Amaya mumbled. **'Now that's a lie Amaya.' **'Is not.' **'Amaya, I saw you poke your cousin.' **'Dunno what your talking about.' **'Suuuure.' Royce shoved his cousin off of him. **Amaya got up. **Royce also got up. **Out of nowhere, Sora walked out of Ed's office and over to them. **'Hey girl.' Royce said, petting her head. **Sora barked and wagged her tail. '**I see what you mean.' Rain said to Azure. **Sora looked up and walked over to rain. **'Hey girl.' Rain bent down and petted her. **Sora wagged her tail. **Rain sighed. **'What's up?' Azure glanced at her. **'Maybe we should tell the kids about what happened years ago.' She said quietly. **Azure sighed 'Maybe we should, they are bound to find out anyway' **'Kids.' Rain called. **Amaya looked up. '**Come to my office, there's something I need to tell you about.' **Amaya went to Rain's office. **Royce followed his cousin and Rain turned to Azure. 'You coming as well?' **Azure nodded and followed. **Inside, Rain sat on the windowsill while her son sat on the couch. **Azure sat in the seat behind the desk and Amaya just stood, leaning on the wall. '**What I am about to tell you two is very painful for your mother and myself.' **Amaya stayed silent and listened. '**We know Aj because A) He's my son and B) He came here years ago with Olivia.' **Azure slightly twitched at Olivia's name. **Rain shot her an apology glance. **Azure just waved it off. **Rain sighed. 'I wasn't always blind, that's a story for later, but I was so pissed at Olivia that I use my demon powers and took control of Azure and had her kill Olivia.' Rain said quietly. **Amaya just stared. **'Azure broke free and ran, Ed followed her, and I passed out because of the control being released.' Rain sighed and leaned her head back on the window. **Amaya blinked '….But I heard that Jason was the one who killed Olivia…' '**It was a lie to cover up for us.' **'Oh…' **'But why lie?' 'Because we were suppose to go to Briggs but I became a Homculus before we could go. Plus no one would believe us if I said I had Azure to kill her.' **'So Ed made up the lie to protect us.' '**And killing someone was considered a crime and I could have lost my licscenes and killed.' **'…What would they have done to mom?' Amaya asked. '**Executed her as well.' **'..Oh..' **'However, I would have not died completely.' **'..How?' **'Father, who Royce, you know as Truth, gave me demon powers to where I cannot die until my love dies first.' 'Meaning dad would have died first.' 'Right.' Rain closed her eyes. 'And how is Aj your son?' 'He's my son from my first relationship.' **Amaya stayed silent. '**Does dad know?' 'He does because he sent my son away.' Royce stared at his mom, eyes wide. **Amaya glanced at him. **

**WHAT WILL ROYCE DO NOW THAT HE FOUND OUT THE TRUTH?**

**Azure: DUNNO**

**Rain: I agree**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Royce stared at his mom after what she just reveled to them. **Amaya was also just staring. **Rain got up from the windowsill and left the room. **Azure also got up and left. **'…' **'…' **Royce laid out on the couch and stared at the ceiling. _How? __**How what? **__How could she do this too him? __**..Eh? **__HOW THE HELL COULD SHE HAVE CHEATED ON DAD? __**…How do you know she cheated on him? **__What do you mean? __**She could have had him before they got together or something. **_Royce sighed. _This is very odd. __**Very. **__Wander if dad and uncle Ed know the truth? __**They might. **__There has to be another reason for mom not to like Olivia. _He sighed and got off the couch and walked back to his office. **Amaya left the room and just wandered around the halls. **Rain was outside of HQ, sitting on the roof's edge. Roy joined her on the roof and they said nothing while Ed was looking for Azure. **Azure is getting coffee. '**You okay love?' Ed asked entering the room. **'Yeah, im fine.' **'So you told the kids?' **'Yeah..' '**What did the kids say?' **'Nothing much, they were kinda shocked.' **'Royce was shocked the worst right?' **'Yeah.' **Ed nods his head. 'Where are the kids now?' **'I saw Amaya wandering the halls and I think Royce went back to his office.' **Ed sighed. 'They were bound to know the truth.' **'…Yeah.' **He sighs again. 'We haven't even told them the whole truth.' **Azure sighed 'I know.' **Ed hugs her. **Azure hugs him back. **Royce left the hallway, smiling to himself. **Amaya was still wandering around the hallway. **He leaves HQ, sees his parents on the roof, then heads off, just wandering around the city. Explosion x10. **Amaya jumped in fright because of the explosion scaring her. **_Heh. __**..That was you wasn't it. **__Nope. __**Then who did that? **__Don't know. __**Oh. **_Explosion x100. _**What the hell? **_**Amaya ran out of HQ. **Royce was sitting on his ass. **'…' **He got up and grinned at his cousin. **'What did you do?' '**Nothing much.' '**…' **Explosion x1000. **'The hell is going on?' **'Dunno.' He got up and brushed off his jeans. He took off running back to where the explosion was. **Amaya followed him. **Royce ran into the direction where the explosion was. He ducked when ruble started falling. **Amaya got out of the way of the rubble. **'Get dad and your dad, we have to check for survivors.' **Amaya nodded and ran back to HQ. **Royce continued to run through the explosion. **Amaya entered HQ and looked around for her dad and uncle. **'Amaya.' Hawkeye called. **Amaya went over to Hawkeye. 'Yes?' **'Your dad is in the break room and your uncle's on the roof.' **'Thanks' Amaya darted off toward the break room first. **Ed looked up when he heard his daughter's footsteps. '**Hey, Royce needs help looking for survivors over at a building that exploded.' Amaya said once she got to the room. **Ed nodded. 'Go get your uncle, I'm going to head over there myself.' **Amaya darted up to the roof. **Roy looked over his shoulder. '**Royce needs help looking for survivors over at a building that exploded.' Amaya said again. **'Go and join your cousin with the looking.' Roy told her. **Amaya nodded and ran off toward the building. **'Shall we love?' 'Yeah.' They ran out of HQ and joined Ed at the explosion. Royce was nowhere to be seen. **Amaya was looking around. **Roy ran off into the rubble as did the others and many people could be found. _Hey, I need some help down here. __**Where are you? **__Go down the stairs. _**Amaya went down the stairs. **_Now turn to your left. _**Amaya turned to her left. **_Now go down that hallway. _**Amaya went down the hallway. **Royce was standing over someone under the rubble and he checked for a pulse. 'It's faint, help me remove the rocks.' **Amaya nodded and started moving the rocks. **They got the man freed and Royce picked him up and ran out of the building. **Amaya followed him. **He dropped the man onto the bed and told the nurse to tend to him. He sat on some of the rubble and let out a sigh. The rest of the building collapsed and Royce watched it fall. **Amaya also watched. **'Well that was fun.' **'Heh.' **'That was odd.' Rain said. She turned to the kids. **'What?' '**Did you two have anything to do with it?' **Amaya shook her head. **'Nope.' Royce looked at his mom. 'For once I didn't cause it.' _Bored. __**Same. **__Wanna fight? __**Sure why not? **_Royce smirked and kicked his cousin down then formed up the wall. **Amaya sped around the wall then punched him. **He reared back and punched her and kicked her legs out. **Amaya growled and got back up and tried to punch him again. **He dropped down and kicked her in the stomach. (AN: Listening to a Requiem of a Dream)** Amaya staggered back. **He grabbed her by the arm, picked her up, and threw her into a building. **Amaya fell to the ground and then got back up. **Royce laughed. 'Ready to lose.' **Amaya just glared at him. **He snickered. **Amaya shifted into her chimera form and charged at him. **He ran, drawling up a wall, jumped from said wall, and slammed her to the ground. **Amaya growled. **Royce snapped his fingers then jumped back. **Amaya just shook the fire off and shifted back to her human form and punched Royce in the face. **Their parents watch them fight and Royce grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. **Amaya tried to kick him. **He avoided the kick and tightens his hold on her arm. **Amaya growled and tried to kick him again. **Again he avoided it and kept his hold. **Amaya growled then sighed 'I give up.' **Royce let her arm go then stepped back. He grinned at her. **Amaya just glared. **'Come on, don't be prissy.' **'Im not.' '**Are.' **'Are not.' **Royce just laughed. **'Bastard.' Amaya mumbled. **'Love you too.' **Amaya rolled her eyes. **The parents laughed at the kids. 'What?' **'The hell all of you laughing at?' **'You two.' Roy said. **Amaya just glared at him. **'What he means sweetheart is that the two of you remind us of you guys when we,' Ed said pointing between him and rain, 'Were younger.' '**….' **'We use to fight like that.' Rain said. **'…Oh.' '**Who would win?' Royce asked. 'Well when it was me and your father, I would win but between Ed and Azure….' **Azure said nothing. '**When did you get here?' Rain asked. '**Im magical :D' **'I swear you daughter says that too.' **Azure just laughed. **'We've never done a fight between each other have we?' **'Not that I can remember.' **'Hm thought we did.' **'Might of and I just forgot.' **'No your right we didn't, the other time don't count.' **'Ah.' **'I would challenge you but the advantage wouldn't be fair.' **'Heh.' '**Is that a challenge?' **'It might be, might not be.' **'Its on.' **'Oh is it?' **Rain grinned. 'Hell ya.' **Azure just laughed 'Bring it on then.'**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Star: I dunnnnnoooo**

**Viper: This will be interesting.**

**Star: Very xD**

**Rain: We's gonna have fuuuuun**

**Azure: xD**

**Rain: LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Rain took her stance, waiting for Azure to stand across from her, the kids standing next to their fathers. **Azure stood across from Rain. **'Don't hold back.' **Azure smirked 'I don't plan to.' **'Good, I'll take you down.' **'Yeah right.' Azure ran up to rain and punched her in the stomach. **Rain staggered back, in returned, punched her back. **Azure kicked rain off her feet. **Rain fell underneath the dirt. **Azure shifted into her chimera form and flew up some. **Rain ran around underground, up to the top of a tall building and jumped on Azure. **Azure stared doing flips and spins in the air trying to throw rain off. **Rain held on tight and punched her hand into Azure's face. **Azure snarled and crashed into the ground. **Rain jumped off and created her canon and fired at Azure. **Azure got up and dodged it. **She snapped her fingers and a firewall came at her. **Azure flew over it then charged at rain. **Rain jumped from the canon and made it explode. **Azure hit the ground but got back up shaking her head. **Rain was nowhere in sight. **Azure started looking around. **A chain wrapped around the back of her legs. **Azure turned around and tried biting it off. **The chain was pulled hard. **Azure fell. **A wall came up and rain jumped off that wall and landed her foot into Azure's face. **Azure growled. **Rain grinned and flipped off. **Azure got up, shook her head and shifted back into her human form 'Dammit I hate you.' **'Give up?' **'No.' Azure appeared behind her and kicked her in the back. **She staggered, turned, and kicked her friend in the stomach. **Azure staggered back but punched her in the face. **Rain grabbed her arm, just like her son did, held it tight behind her back. **Azure managed to twist her arm back then twist rain's arm back. **Rain raised the ground she was on, flipped behind her sister and kick her in the back. **Azure fell to the ground '…Kay now I give up.' **Rain helped her sister up. ':3' **'I still hate you though :D' '**What for?' **'Absolutely nothing.' **'Moron.' **'Only sometimes.' **'Very nice mom, aunt Azure.' Royce said. **Amaya snickered 'Ha, mom got her ass kicked.' '**So did you sport.' Rain said. **'But it was still funny as hell to watch mom get her ass kicked.' Azure just glared at her daughter. **'Would you like to fight me?' '**No, im good.' **'Chicken.' Royce said. **Amaya punched him in the face. **He punched back then thought for a second. **Amaya just glared. '**How about uncle Ed and the old man fight?' '**That would be interesting.' **'No way.' Roy said. **'Aww come on.' '**Absolutely not.' **'Why not?' **'Yeah dad, why not?' 'I said no and that's final.' **Amaya went over and poked him 'Whhhyyy noooottt?' **'Amaya enough.' Ed said. **Amaya stopped. **'Damn bastard.' Royce muttered. _Don't you agree? __**Yes. **_Royce jumped out of the way of a firewall and looked to his old man. _**I think he heard you. **__No shit Sherlock. __**Shut up. **_He jumped out of the way of another firewall. _Bite me and dammit. __**Rather not. **__At least your not fighting your dad. _**Amaya just laughed. **Royce brought up a wall to shield himself while he cut his finger and drew a transmutation circle on his hand and pressed down on it. _Shut the hell up. __**Make me. **__I would but im kinda busy right now. _**Amaya rolled her eyes but went quiet. **Roy dodged his son's flame and attacked with his own but Royce jumped back from it and shattered the ground his father was on. _Is it bad that im actually enjoying this? __**Dunno. **__Cause I am. _**Amaya laughed. **_It's the only chance I get. __**Kick his ass then. **__Like I kicked yours? __**…Shut up before I kill you. **__Like you would. _**Amaya just growled. **_Down girl. _**Amaya just death glared him. **_Love you. __**Whatever. **__Don't be a bitch. __**Im not. **__Are. _Royce managed to get behind his father and twist his arm behind him. _**Are not. **__Are and I think I pulled my dad's arm out of the socket. __**Nice one idiot. **__Not my fault. __**Suuure. **__He shouldn't have picked a fight with me. _Royce had let go of his father's now broke arm. **Amaya rolled her eyes. **_DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT MEH MISSEH! __**WELL I JUST DID SO GET OVER IT. **__DON'T MAKE ME BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU AGAIN! __**LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! **__I ALREADY BEAT YOU ONCE, DON'T MAKE ME EMEBRASS YOU AGAIN. __**FFFFTTTTT. **_Royce just laughed. _**I hate you. **__Love you too. _**Amaya just rolled her eyes. **Royce grinned. He looked around and realized they were alone. _**….Where did they go? **__How the hell should I know? __**…. **__What? __**Nothing. **__Shall we head back then? __**Yeah. **_They head back to central where Royce was informed that his father was ok. 'Well that's good I think.' **'..I think? What did you want you dad's arm to be permanently broken?' '**No, I just know he'll want to fight me again when his arm is healed.' **'Oh.' **'Yeah and if it's broken, I wont have to brake it again.' Royce went into his office and sat on the windowsill. **Amaya just wandered around the halls. **Royce opened a file he attainted from his father's desk and began reading about the Stone.

WHAT WILL ROYCE LEARN ABOUT THE STONE?

Azure: That its shiny

Rain: That Ed used it to bring his brother's body back

Azure: Shiiiinnnnnnyyyyyy

Rain: What happened to the one you had?

Azure: Um….I don't know

Rain: (anime falls) How the hell do you not know?

Azure: Magical like that

Rain: FAIL

Azure: DON'T JUDGE ME

Rain: IM NOT

Azure: LIAR

Rain: MY ASS

Azure: FFFFFTTTTT

Ed: STOP FIGHTING

Azure: MAKE ME

He kisses her

Azure: -pushes him away- THAT WAS CHEATING

Rain: Not really (she is sitting in Roy's lap)

Azure: Yeah it was

Rain: You asked for it

Azure: You know what, shut up

Royce: She is

Azure: ….

Royce: You said

Azure: Shut the hell up Royce

Royce: And if I say no

Azure: ….I will kill you

Royce: I don't think mom would be happy

Azure: No she wouldn't

Rain: Of course not, you kill my baby boy I kill you

Azure: -roll eyes- name one time I've gone through with a threat

Rain: You haven't but I almost did

Azure: ….

Rain: D:


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Royce was still in his office, reading the file, when he heard laughter coming from his mom's office. **Amaya was still wandering the halls. **He walks down to his mom's office and sees her and Azure laughing. **Amaya heard the laughing and walked over '..The hell?' **'What's so funny?' **Azure couldn't answer because she was laughing to hard. **'We were talking about the day Roy had wore a mini skirt and Ed wore a banana suit.' **Amaya looked at them both like they were crazy. **'Back before Roy and I got together, we thought we were cousin, and Ed and Azure were dating, she and I were waiting for Roy to leave his house. When he did, she and I went exploring and I got the thought of what he would look like in a mini skirt. I went upstairs and in his closet I found a mini skirt. I told Azure about it and when Roy got home, I made him dress in it.' **'It was funny yet scary at the same time.' **'You passed out.' **'Exactly it was scary.' '**Right anyways, Azure then convinces Ed to put on a banana suit which he does.' '**Then I got him to flail around saying banana power.' **'And all of us; Azure, Roy, and myself, are rolling on the floor laughing our ass off.' **Azure grinned 'If you say anything about it now, he gets pissed.' **'Oh and then there's the time I stuck Ed onto the ceiling the night of his 17th and my 22nd birthday.' **Azure started laughing again and Amaya stared '…You both are weird.' **'Honey, when you reach my age and suffered under Lt. Col. Bastard, you tend to have fun.' '**I still say weird…but… I do want to see my dad's reaction when I ask him about the banana suit thing.' **This made rain howl with laughter. **Amaya smirked evilly and ran towards her dad's office. **'Did dad have an obsession with mini skirts?' Royce asked. '**It was more like tiny mini skirts.' Azure snickered. **A shout could be heard from the outside. **Azure looked up. '**I think she asked him.' Rain said snickering. **'I believe so.' **Royce poked his head out of the office and saw Ed red in the face. 'Yep.' **Azure started laughing again. **'Oh another good one was every time I sat on roy lap or even laid on it, Azure would shout happy fun time.' **'…I still do that.' **'True.' **Amaya comes back into the office, snickering. '**You asked?' Roy said. **'Yes.' **'What did he say?' **'A bunch of random curses.' **Royce snickered. Rain just laughed. **Azure started laughing again. **'That's your husband.' Rain said laughing. '**Yep~' **'The final fight at the end was the best memory ever.' **'Heh yeah.' **'What fight?' Royce asked. '**Yeah what fight?' Amaya asked. **'The fight between Homculus and your father, roy, myself, Azure, Al, and Jason, plus Teacher.' **'…Oh.' '**Wait, did you say uncle Jason?' **'Yeah, she did.' Azure said. **'He was useful for once?' **'Yes. It was scary.' '**Very.' **Amaya blinked 'I can't see him being helpful…ever.' **'Yeah well the scary part is your mother and I were both pregnant and fighting.' **'Yeah…' '**She was three months along and I was a month along.' '**It was fun.' Azure smirked. **'And the other best part was kicking Roy's ass when I returned.' **Azure laughed and Amaya asked 'Why did you go kick his ass?' **'We got engaged before the war then I had to leave for a while and when I return, in Ed and Azure's room, I found out from Ed that Roy got engaged with someone else. I went and kicked his ass, made his fiancé past out, went home and made love with him again, then we got married.' **'…Oh.' **'Of course your mother is telling me to stop fidgeting because im in a dress and I hate dresses.' **'..Dresses are evil demons from hell.' Azure muttered. **'That they are.' 'What was the fight about?' Royce asked. **'Stuff.' Azure said sarcastically. **'Like I said it was a fight between Homculus and us. We won thanks to me again for opening the gate for the third time.' Rain just grinned. **'…Why did you get into a fight with Homculus?' Amaya asked. **'Because Father, their creator, was going to open the gate and get full power. Plus Bradley was one of them and I fought against him and my father wasn't going to let Father get away with what he did.' 'You said you opened the gate three times?' 'The first time is because Father made us and that cost Roy his vision so I reopened it to take my vision and give his back. The final time was the defeat of Father and the reason I left.' Rain sat on the windowsill and looked out the window. 'Not a day goes by that I don't regret my decision. Sometimes I hate being blind but other times I put myself into other people's shoes.' **'I told you would start hating being blind after a while.' **'I know. I still cant decide which is worse: being blind or having your automail inserted in your nerves?' '**Dunno, never had automail so I cant say.' '**Defiantly automail.' Royce said. Rain stuck her tongue out. 'Oh and we loved to cause trouble for Roy.' '**It was fun as hell.' **'What did you do?' Royce asked. **'…Mostly just steal his gloves.' '**And make things explode.' **'It was fun.' **'Also we fought the palm tree.' **'…I still wanna know if he grows coconuts off his hair…' **'He's also a cross dresser.' **'Yup.' **'Then there's the fat thing.' **'…Fatteh McFATFAT.' **That sent Royce into a fit of laughter. **Azure just grinned. **'My favorite was the second time I got to beat the crap out of Roy.' **Amaya deadpanned 'Why the hell did you beat him up so much?' **Rain shrugged. 'It was my assessment and I was pissed off because he was flirting with someone in front of his girlfriend.' **'Then I got to punch him in the face :D' Azure grinned. **'Plus there was the fight with Gree-Ling.' **'…Who nearly killed me once.' **'The first time we fought him, she wanted to kill him with a letter opener.' **'Cause im special like that.' **'She got knocked out so I fought him off then poured water on her.' **'…Then I nearly killed you for the water thing.' **'And I hid in Roy's closet.' **'And I called Roy a donkey :D' **'When he opened the closet, I fell out.' Rain grinned. 'Then your father and I got together.' **'Cause I left the house saying Go have happyfuntime.' '**But she came back later.' **Amaya just stared '…Your lives were extremely weird and random before we were born, weren't they?' '**Yep.' Rain shifted a bit. 'Plus there sparkles.' **'You mean Armstrong?' Amaya asked. **'He's given the name, sparkles.' **'Oh.' **'Plus torturing Jason.' **Azure snickered. 'That's STILL entertaining.' '**Yeah and I threw him off the church.' **Amaya snickered. **'He tried singing I Believe I Can Fly then I rolled a big rock on him.' **Amaya started laughing. **Both Ed and Roy walked in. **Azure looked at them. 'Hai.' '**Hai, what are you guys laughing about?' Ed asked. **'Absolutely nothing.' 'You belong in a banana suit.' Amaya said. **Rain and Roy were snickering. **Azure started snickering and Amaya just grinned. '**Shut up and Amaya I told you, im never doing that again.' **'Whyy nooooott?' **'Because I said no dammit.' **'But whhhhhyyyy?' **'Amaya just shut up.' Royce said. **'Hmph' **'Are you pouting?' **'No.' **'Liar.' **'Am not.' '**Are.' **'Not.' **'Kids shut up.' Ed said. **'No you.' **'Amaya!' Ed said in a warning. **Amaya went quiet. **Ed sighed. _You're an idiot. __**No im not. **__Back talking to your dad, yeah you're an idiot. __**…Shut up. **__Bite me. __**Rather not. **_Royce just laughed. **Amaya just glared at him. **He just smiled. _I win :3. __**… **__Ha, that shut you up quick. __**Shut up. **__No can do squirt. __**…**__ :D. __**Meh. **__Ha. _**Amaya growled. **_Down girl. _**Amaya just glared. **'Royce, behave.' Rain said. 'Dang bitch.'

WHAT WILL THEY DO NOW?

Azure: DUNNO

Amaya: …I still say dad should wear a banana suit again

Viper: LMAO

Ed: No!

Star: xD

Azure: YES!

Rain: That means roy has to wear the mini skirt

Azure: xDDDD

Viper: So it's settled then

Star: This is going to be fun

Roy: Not for me

Star: Never said it would be for you

Roy: D:


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

'The only way im wearing a banana suit again is if Roy wears the mini skirt.' Ed said. **Amaya looked at Roy. **'No.' **'Aw come on.' **'N.O.' **'Please.' Amaya tried a puppy dog pout on him. **'Not going to work.' **'Eehhhh….plleeeeeaaaasssseeee?' **'I said no and that's final.' **Amaya turned to Rain 'Can you make him to do it?' **Rain shrugged, got up, and whispered something in her husband's ear. 'Promise?' She nods. 'Fine.' She turned to Amaya. 'I rule.' **Amaya laughed. **Roy put on the mini skirt then came back into the office. **Amaya and Azure burst out laughing. **Rain, Ed, and Royce were laughing hard. 'Go put on the banana suit chibi.' Rain said. **Azure grinned evilly 'Yeah, go do it Ed.' '**Fine.' **Azure smirked. **Ed put on the banana suit and walked back in. **Amaya fell over laughing and Azure smirked evilly 'Now flail around saying banana power.' **He does and everyone falls over in laughter. 'Ok let's have them change back.' **'Fine.' **The boys change back into their clothes. **'Hey dad, why do you hate the banana suit so much?' '**I just do.' **'….But why?' **'Im not going to answer.' **'…' **Rain snickered. **Azure smirked 'Hey ed, why don't you like the banana suit?' **He whispers it into her ear. **Azure just laughed. **Rain grinned. '**D: Why cant I know?' '**Adult thing.' Royce said. '**FFFFT.' '**Maybe when you grow up.' Ed said, messing with her hair. Royce snickered. **Amaya glared at him 'Shut up.' '**Sure thing kid.' **'…' **Royce grinned. _When your in the military, your not treated like a kid. _**Amaya glared. **'He's got a point.' Ed said. **'Meh' **'Yeah and Azure went with us but she wasn't in the military.' Rain pointed out. **'That's cause im magical like that.' '**No, I wanted you to come with us.' Ed said. **'Exactly im magical.' **'Hey, Amaya isn't in the military yet she comes with me.' 'That's because you ask her to.' Rain said. '**Exactly.' Amaya said. **'Would you rather stay here?' '**No.' **'That's why I ask you to come.' He leans back. 'Sides it's fun to travel.' **Azure snorted 'Trains suck.' **'You blew up one.' Roy said. **'Exactly.' **'Plus we had a womanizer on the train.' **'Heh…that was fun' Azure said with obvious sarcasm. **'Not for Ed.' **'No shit.' **At the kids confused faces, rain told the story. 'We were on our way to Lior when we got hijacked by a womanizer. I hit the wall as did Ed but he got knocked out and Azure hit the window. She put him on the seats and we went to investigate when we got knocked out. When I awoke, we were tied up, Tai boring me to death and I poked Azure awake and untied our ropes. When he got Ed, Tai thought he was a girl and I shouted for him to wake and we save the train and the other women glared at us when we took Ed back to our seats.' **'Though I don't see how he mistook Ed for a girl. He only looks like a girl if his hair is down.' **'And I had my hair up.' **Azure shook her head 'That guy was an idiot anyway.' **'Yeah, how come he notice us as females?' **Azure shrugged. **Rain yawned and stretched. 'Ok, im heading home, later all.' **'Later.' **Rain yawned again then left HQ. (AN: ZOMG!). 'Now what?' Ed asked. **'Dunno.' Suddenly Sora came out of nowhere and chewed on Ed's metal leg. **Royce pries Sora off. **Sora growled at him. **He holds up his metal hand. **Sora went back to chewing on Ed's leg. **_Dumbass dog. __**No she's not. **__Yeah. __**No. **__Yes. __**No. **__Yes. __**No. **__Yes she is. __**No she isn't. **__Yes she is and so are you. __**ARE NOT. **__ARE. __**NOT. **__TOO. __**Not. **__Yes. _**Amaya just punched him in the face. **He punched her with his metal arm. **Amaya kicked him. **He kicked her legs out from underneath her. **Amaya glared and growled. **'Ha.' '**Bastard.' '**Bitch.' **Amaya just growled. **He placed his foot on her chest and pressed down. **Amaya tried pushing his foot off. **He stepped on her hands with his other boot. **Amaya growled. 'Get off.' **'Make me.' **'…' **He pressed down harder on her chest. '**Ow, get off.' '**Make me.' **Amaya growled and tried pushing his foot off. **He stepped on her hands again. **Amaya glared. **Royce snickered. **'I hate you.' '**You give?' **'Yes.' **He lifts his boot off her hands and chest. **Amaya got up. **Royce grinned. **Amaya rolled her eyes. '**You still lose.' **'Yeah I know.' **'Your never gonna to beat me.' '**I will one day.' **'And Envy becomes Fuhrer.' **Amaya rolled her eyes again. **Suddenly she was stuck to the ground and Royce was out the door. **'What the hell?' **'Ha.' Royce called from somewhere in HQ. **'IM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU.' **'IN YOUR DREAMS.' '**…' **'Ha.' **'Shut up.' '**Come and make me.' **'..' **'Oh that's right, your stuck to the ground.' **Amaya just growled. ':**3' **Amaya managed to get herself unstuck from the ground and got up. **'Boring.' **Amaya just ignored him. **This time she was stuck to the ceiling. **'…' '**:P' '**I hate you so much.' **'Love you too.' '**Suuure you do.' **'Your right, I don't.' **'Knew it.' **'To hell with you.' **Amaya just shrugged. '**Midget's kids do stick to the ceiling.' **Amaya glared at him. **'Meh.' He runs out of HQ. **Amaya got herself unstuck from the ceiling. **'Cheater.' '**No im not.' **Explosion x100. '**Ooooooooo splosion.' '**Moron.' **'Not my fault.' '**So your saying its mine?' **'Might be, might not be,' **EXPLIOSION xChuck Norris. **'The hell just happened?' '**No clue.' **'…Do you ever have a clue?' '**Of course.' '**Ffffft.' '**Shut up.' **'Make me retard' **'Really?' '**No.' '**Damn.' Royce was sitting on a building far from HQ. **Amaya left HQ and wandered around the city. **_I guess we are like our parents. __**I guess so. **__If we were born in the past, think we would have been involved in the war? __**We might have been. **__I wish. __**Heh it would have been fun probably. **__Course it would have. _He sighed. _Then again, it's up to mom and dad. __**For what? **__For us to be involved. __**Oh..Yeah. **__Yeah. __**Meh, I would of fought regardless of what they said. **__Same here. _He laughed. _We are pathetic. __**Eh? **__We're wishing for something that will never happen. __**Heh…yeah. **__Oh well. _Royce stood and stretched. **Amaya was still wandering around the city. **_Im sleeping in the dorms, how bout you? __**I dunno. **__Well you can find me in my dorm room if you want to sleep there. __**Kay. **_Royce headed back to Central, went into the café, and grabbed him dinner. **Amaya just sat on a random roof. **When he was done eating, Royce went back to his quarters and laid on the bed. _Night. __**Night.**_

END CHAPTER

Amaya: OMG NOWAI

Viper: Shut up

Amaya: …..

Viper: I need IDEAS FAST

Star: I dun have any D:

Rain: Why not bring back palm tree, Lust, Sloth, Greed, and Pride Ed

Azure: It would give some entertainment xD

Viper: Ok so the kids go to Xing in the next chapter

Star: Kaaay

Rain: Don't forget about Nina

Azure: OMG NINA IS SO FLIPPEN ADORABLE

Rain: She would be probably 10 or 11 idk

Azure: IDK either

Rain: Plus Tucker is still alive and Scar

Azure: Ojoy

Rain: Maybe the kids fight Scar?

Star: -shrugs-

Viper: Sure why not


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

When Royce woke the next morning, someone was pounding on the door. He opened the door to revel Ed. 'Get dressed then head to the Fuhrer's office, Amaya is already there.' Royce dressed and headed in the Fuhrer's office and spotted his cousin. **Amaya just glanced at him. **_Know why we are here? __**Nope**_. 'I have called you two in here for a mission.' Roy said. '**What's the mission?' **'You are to head to Xing, there you should find Greed.' 'And do what?' 'Kill him.' 'With pleasure.' **'Awesome.' **'You will be gone for four weeks. Pack what you need.' **'Got.' **Royce ran out of the room, back to his quarter to grab last nights clothes, then ran back to his place. **Amaya ran out and back to her house. **Royce packed his clothes he needed and ran down to the train station. **Amaya packed what she needed then darted off to the train station. **Royce was already there when Amaya showed up. **Amaya walked over to him. **'Let's go.' He said. **Amaya nodded. **They boarded the train and Royce stretched out on a seat. **Amaya sat across from him and leaned her head on the window. **'Well this is going to be fun.' **'Yeah.' **'Well I hope dad is right about this.' '**What do you mean?' **He sighed, folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. 'How does he know Ling still is Greed?' **'Oh…I don't know.' '**Exactly.' **'…Heh.' **He closed his eyes. **Amaya just watched the scenery go by. **'Maybe dad will be wrong.' '**..Do you want him to be wrong?' **'No.' He fell asleep. **Amaya just continued looking out the window. **The train got to Xing and Royce woke. **Amaya stood and stretched. '**Well let's go.' **'Kay' **Their first stop was a hotel room where Royce got them a room with two beds. They got up to their room and Royce dropped his bag off. **Amaya set her bags on one of the beds. **'Ok so we'll get something to eat then figure out what to do afterwards.' '**Kay.' **They left the hotel and went into the market in search of food. 'You got money?' He asked quietly. **'…No.' **Royce pulls out his wallet, sees how much he has, then turns back to Amaya. 'Pick out what you want.' **'Um…okay.' Amaya went to go get a pineapple. **Royce paid for her pineapple and he got a sandwich and they walked around. 'Well this will be fun.' **'Heh…yeah.' **He spotted Ran-Fan but didn't see Ling with her. 'Well I found Ran-Fan but no Ling.' '**…Arent those two always together?' **'Something tells me he has a crush on her.' **'That wouldn't be surprising.' '**Considering they are always together.' **'Yeah.'** They continued to walk and Royce laughs. '..**What's so funny?' **'I'd just found Ling.' **'..Where?' **He points to his left. **Amaya looked over. **Sure enough, there was Ling and he was passed out. **Amaya laughed. '**Go poke him.' '..**Why?' **'You like poking things so poke him.' **Amaya rolled her eyes, found a stick, and began poking Ling with it. '**Why is something poking me?' Ling muttered. '**Why not?' **Royce was snickering. **Amaya poked Ling with the stick again. '**Im awake.' **'Orly?' '**Stop poking me.' '**Make me.' '**Amaya, stop.' Royce said. '**Fine.' Amaya backed away. **'Who are you two anyways?' He asked, sitting up. 'I'm Royce and that's my annoying bitch cousin Amaya.' **Amaya glared at him. '**And I guess you know who I am?' 'A random hobo.' Royce said sarcastically. **Amaya rolled her eyes. '**What?' **'Nothing.' '**Are you two sure your not brother and sister?' 'Oh we've been called that.' **'But we are just cousins.' '**With awesome parents.' 'Have you seen Ran-Fran?' Royce points over his shoulder. Ling saw Ran-Fran and took off. 'Defiantly not Greed.' **'Yeah.' '**But I got to say, he must really like her.' **'Seems like it.' **'Great now im bored.' '**Same.' '**Not enough room for us to fight.' '**Nope.' **'Well shit.' He walked around some more. 'Bet the two are having a happyfuntime moment.' **Amaya snickered. **Royce looked around to see if he can find a big enough place for him and cousin to fight when he spots something and walks over. 'I found the place.' **Amaya walked over 'What's the place?' '**Our fighting spot.' **'Oh.' **'This will be a great place for us to fight.' **'Orly?' **'Shut up.' **'Fffft no.' **He punches her in the face. **Amaya punched him in the face then kicked his feet out from underneath him. **He falls under the sand. **'…Crap.' **He runs around underneath the sand and kicks her in the back. **Amaya staggered forward, turned, and punched him in the stomach. **He staggers back but falls back into the sand. **'…Dammit.' '**You have no fighting advantage here.' **'No…I don't.' **Royce kicks her up from underneath the sand. **Amaya fell on her back. '**Give up?' '..**Yes.' '**And yet you still cant win.' **'..I will one day.' '**Right and I become Fuhrer.' **'…' **Royce hears clapping noise and turns. **Amaya turned her head to the clapping. '**Good show.' Ling says. '…**STALKERS.' '**Amaya shut up.' **'..' **Royce puts his boot on her stomach. **Amaya growled, turned into her chimera form, and clawed at Royce. **He pressed his boot down harder. **Amaya bit him and flipped him off her. **He sank into the sand again. **Amaya flew up into the air. **Royce ran around underground, created a wall while he was running, and jumped onto his cousin's back. **Amaya flips upside down and crashed into the ground. **Royce sinks into the sand then jumps up and kicks her in the throat. **Amaya staggered then charged at him. **He claps and sends a shockwave at her then snaps his fingers. **Amaya shook off the shook wave and dodged the fire. **Teeth bit at her back and claws scratched her. **Amaya snarled and bit his neck. **He howled and clawed at her face with his back legs then bit down hard on her back. **Amaya twisted around and shook him off then pinned him to the ground, clawing at him. **He fell into the sand and changed back into a human and ran underground. **Amaya flew up into the air again. **Royce had ran into the market, still underground, and stopped to catch his breath. 'Damn bitch.' **Amaya stayed up in the air. **Suddenly a chain was wrapped around her hind legs. **Amaya turned around and bit it off. **The chain rewrapped itself around and was now on fire. **Amaya started flying around, trying to get the chain off. **Royce pulled hard on the chain. **Amaya bit on the chain and pulled back. **Royce held his ground and yanked hard, creating an overlapping chain that was also on fire. **Amaya ignored the fire and pulled on the chain harder. **Royce twisted the chain in his metal hand and snapped his fingers, the fire engulfing the chain. **Amaya broke the chain. '**Oh no you don't.' Royce threw the spike chain around her neck and pulled. **Amaya broke the chain again. '**You leave me with no choice.' He slams his hands on the ground and created the giant soldier and it hits his cousin. **Amaya growled. **_Give up? __**No. **_**Amaya ran herself into the soldier and cracked it. **'SCREW YOU!' He slammed his hands down again and a second soldier appeared and hit her. **Amaya growled and rammed into the soldier again. **He gritted his teeth and created a third soldier and slammed it into her. **Amaya slammed herself into it again. **The first one fell but the other two were still up. **Amaya shook her head and rammed herself into the second one. **'DAMN YOU.' Royce shouted. **Amaya continued ramming the soldier until it fell. **He kept the third one up and smashed it into her. **Amaya paused then rammed into the third soldier. '**Damn.' **Amaya continued until the soldier fell. '**Damn you Amaya.' **Amaya landed on the ground and shifted into her human form. **Royce stares at her. **'….What?' '**You managed to get one win over me.' **'…Told you I win one.' '**Shut the hell up.' **'No.' '**You only got one. I can beat you.' '**Whatever.' '**Help me back to the hotel.' **Amaya walked over and helped him up. **They walk back to the hotel and Royce falls onto the bed. **Amaya went over to the bed and laid down. **_HA SHE GOT ONE OVER YOU. RAIN SAID. _**Amaya started laughing. **_Good job Amaya. Ed said. __**…Thanks dad. **__DAMMIT SHUT UP.__** NEVER. **__MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND ANNOY LING. __**MAKE ME. **__TOO TIRED TO EVEN TRY. __**HA I WIN. **__MEH!_ Amaya just fell asleep. Royce fell asleep as well, still unhappy.

END OF CHAPTER

Amaya: Haaaaa I wiiiiiinnnn

Rain: Now try fighting me

Amaya: Too tired…and my head hurts

Rain: Whimp

Amaya: SHUT UP

Rain: Make me

Amaya: Unnncccllleee rooooyyyy make her shut up

Roy: And if I refuse?

Amaya: ….mini skirt

Roy: And?

Amaya: I has pics and they will all go on the interweb

Roy: So?

Amaya: um…fangirls will rape you?

Roy: I'll just set them on fire

Amaya: …damn

Roy: :D

Amaya: I hate you…a lot

Viper: Shut up

Star: -is distracted by friend's puppy on webcam

Viper: -slams head on desk-

Star: …What?

Rain: She's has fainted

Star: :D

Viper: F.U. all

Star: Luv Ya~

EXPLISION xChuck Norris


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

Royce woke to the loud ringing of the phone in their room and he answered. 'Hello?' '_Royce, you two need to head home now.' _'Ok, we're on our way.' He hung up and walked over to Amaya's bed and shook here awake. **'Eh…what?' '**Get up, we have to go home.' **Amaya got up. '…Why?' '**Not sure but uncle Ed sounded like it was important.' **'…Oh…' **Royce had already dressed in his clothes and was now waiting on his cousin to change. **Amaya got changed real quick. **They leave their room and Royce pays for their stay then they head back to the train station. He gets two tickets back to central and they board the train. **Amaya stretched out on one of the seats. **Royce sat on the other and leaned his head on the window. 'Wonder why he wanted us to come home?' **'..Dunno…seems kinda random.' '**Yeah, I hope uncle Ed has an explanation for this.' '**Yeah…' **The train gets them back to Central and they were met with Rain outside the station. **Amaya got off the train and went over to Rain. **Royce also walked over to his mom. **'..So…why were we called back?' '**Your father has something to tell you Amaya.' **'…Oh…' **Royce could sense something was wrong but kept silent as they walked back to Central. When they got back to HQ, Rain lead them into Ed's office then took a seat on the windowsill. **Amaya sat on the couch. **Royce leaned against the wall and looked at the door. Ed and Azure entered and Royce watched the two, still having the nagging voice at the back of his mind that something was wrong. **Amaya looked up at them. **'Amaya, we have something to tell you.' **'…What?' **Ed sighed. 'I'm not your real father.' **Amaya just stared at him. '**Your mother was raped and your not my child but Azure and that man.' **'…Who is my real dad then?' Amaya asked quietly. **'Emo boy.' Rain said. **'…Oh…' **'It wasn't suppose to happen that way. He saw Azure and vanished before I could kill him, good thing I can follow trails. By the time we got there, your mom was in a corner, which pissed me off and torn me apart that I began killing him until the two got out.' Rain said. 'Damn asshole.' She muttered. **Amaya went quiet and stared at the floor. **Royce moved from the wall and knelt in front of his cousin. **Amaya looked at him. **He opened his arms to allow her a hug. **Amaya hugged him. **He felt her beginning to shake and he whispers soothing words into her ear. Ed watched as his nephew comforted Amaya. Rain left the office, heading back to hers, muttering threats to Emo boy. **Amaya walked out of the office and went to find Emo and killed him. **'…' 'Well she's killed him.' Royce muttered. **'Heh.' '**She is your daughter.' Ed said. 'So what now?' Royce asked. **'I don't know.' **'You two will continue your mission.' 'Damn.' **'Bleh.' **Royce left HQ and sat on the roof. **Amaya just wandered around the halls. **_So what now? __**Dunno. **__I meant uncle Ed not being your father. __**Oh…I don't know. **__Well just continue calling him dad, I mean he's always been there for you. __**Yeah. **__And he practically raised you as his own. __**Yeah he did. **__So keep Ed as your father and screw the other guy. __**Yeah. **__You ok? __**Im fine. **__Ok. _He yawned. _Do you really want to go back to Xing? __**Not really, it was boring and Ling wasn't Greed. **__Well, where would you like to go? __**Dunno. **__Well let me know and I'll purchase our tickets. __**…Kay. **__Im not going to let you go alone. __**Ffffft. Why not? **__You're my cousin, you're my responsibility and if you get hurt, im gonna get my ass chewed out. _**Amaya rolled her eyes. **_It's true. __**Meh. **__'Sides, we've always stuck together. __**Yeah. **__And you're the best fighting partner I've ever had. __**Heh, even though I beat you? **_He laughs. _Yes, even though you beat me. _**Amaya laughed. **_See unlike my dad, you actually fight till the end. __**What, does he give up halfway or something? **__Yes. __**…Wimp. **__I've told him that. _**Amaya laughed. **_Then there's my mom. __**What about her? **__She's hard to beat. __**Really? **__Oh yeah, I've yet to beat her. __**Heh. **__She's harder to beat then teacher. __**…I should try fighting her one day. **__Who, mom or teacher? __**Your mom. **__Good luck fighting her. __**Heh. **__She's not called the Fullmetal Alchemist for nothing. __**…I thought that was dad's other name? **__It is but mom was in the military before your dad was and so she was called Fullmetal and since your dad got his arm back, he's no longer Fullmetal, mom still is. __**Oh. **__Yeah she was pretty young to enter the military and I'm the third youngest. __**Ah. **__Yeah, its weird having your dad ask you why you want to become a state alchemist. __**I would think so. **__It took me a minute to answer. __**Heh. **__I was nervous. __**…Of what? **__Of being rejected plus I didn't know what to say. __**Oh. **__I bet uncle Ed was like that too. __**He might have been. **__I don't blame him. _He stood and stretched. **Amaya went to the break room to get coffee. **_Your going for a sugar high aren't you? __**Maybe. **__Damn. __**What? **__You do not need to go on a sugar high. __**Why not? **__You literally scare everyone. __**Exactly. **__So you want to scare everyone? __**Would you rather me do something else that would scare people more? **__Like what? __**Do work. **__Wouldn't surprise me. __**Fffft. **__What? __**Nothing. **__Whatever. _**Amaya drank three cups of coffee. **_Hell have mercy on us. __**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee. **__Oh shit. _**Amaya ran around HQ. **Rain shook her head when Amaya ran by. **'DON'T JUDGE ME.' **'WTF?' **'I DUNNO.' **'You are defiantly Azure's daughter.' **Amaya just grinned then went back to get more coffee. **Except there was no more. **'D:, Where did it all go?' '**You drank it all.' **'…oooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh.' '**My cousin's a retard.' Royce said from the window. **'AM NOT.' **'No your right, your just a hyper retard.' **'…What of it?' '**Just go scare people.' He said, climbing back up to the roof. **'Kaaaayyyy.' Amaya skipped around HQ. **Ed laughed when she past by. **'…Ze hell youz laughin at?' **'My hyper active daughter.' **'FFFFT im not hyper, the hell you talking about?' '**You are just like your mother.' **Amaya just evilly laugh. **Roy, who is in his office, shook his head when she laughed. **Amaya started skipping around again. '**She is boss's kid.' Havoc said. **'OMGZ FIRE' Amaya randomly stole Havoc's lighter. **'Amaya, give him the lighter.' Ed said. **'…But…it has fire..' Amaya flicked the lighter on and off. **Havoc snatched his lighter and locked in his desk. **'Nuuuuuu teh fireeeee.' '**Go bug your uncle for fire.' **'WILL DO.' Amaya ran off toward Roy's office. **Havoc and the others shook their heads. **'Heeeeey uuuunncccccccllllllee rroooooyy' '**What?' **'Can I have fire?' **'You mean my gloves?' **'Yes.' **'No.' **'Why noooott?' **'Your cousin has all my gloves.' **'Fffft.' **'Sorry.' **'..Meh.' Amaya left the office and went skipping around HQ. **'So did you get Roy's gloves?' Havoc asked her. **'No.' '**He didn't have them?' **'Said that Royce had them all.' **'That's right because Royce is the other flame alchemist.' **'Eeeehhhh I want fire.' '**Go annoy Royce for fire.' **'HEY YOU GIMMEH FIRE.' **'Why?' He asked his cousin. **'Cause I want fire.' **Royce sighed, pulled out his glove, and snapped his fingers, setting the building, which was empty, on fire. **'YAAAYYYYYYYYYYY.' '**Now go annoy someone else.' **'…Like who?' '**I don't care.' **'Kaaayyy.' Amaya skipped off somewhere. **'Strange kid.' **Amaya found Black Hayate and picked him up then started running around with him. **'She's is strange.' **'DUN JUDGE MEH' **'SHUT UP AMAYA.' Royce shouted. **'Nu.' **'Do it.' '**No.' **'Then stop shouting.' **'Im not.' '**Nut brain.' **'You're a nut brain.' **'You're a retarded nut brain.' '**Your faceeeeeeee.' '**Kids, shut the hell up.' Roy shouted. '**NO YOU.' '**Amaya, don't back talk the Fuhrer.' Royce warned her. **'Ffffft.' **'Don't say I didn't warn you.' **Amaya just shrugged. **Royce snapped his fingers again to keep the building on fire. **'Ooooohh fffiiirrreee.' '**That will keep her entertained.' **Amaya took a random stick, lit the tip on fire, and threw it at Royce face. **He ducked when the stick came at him. **'NOT FAIR.' '**It is fair.' **'Mehehehehehehehehehe.' '**Oh shut up.' **'NU.' **'Don't take a stick and throw it at my face.' **'Buuut it's fuuunnn.' Amaya took another stick, set it on fire, and threw it at Roy. **He ducked out of the way. **'Dammit stop ducking.' '**Hell no.' **'Whyyy?' '**Your trying to kill me.' '**Nooo I'm nooottt.' Amaya shifted her eyes from left to right. **'Right.' '**…Can I kill you? :D' '**Hell no.' '**Aww why nooot?' '**I will kill you right back.' **'…Liar.' '**Am not.' **'Ffffftttt.' **'Same to you.' **'…Bleh.' **Royce rolls his eyes. **Amaya darted off randomly. **'At least she's not throwing sticks at me.' **Amaya came back chugging an energy drink. '**Aw shit.' **'Wheeeeeeeee.' Amaya ran around. '**NO MORE SUGAR FOR YOU!' **'YESH ALL YOUR SUGAR BELONGS TO ME!' **'HELL NO' '**YESH.' Amaya ran around HQ, grabbing all the candy. **Except for Royce, Roy, and Rain because theirs was locked up. '**…I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose dog?' Amaya asked randomly after eating all the candy. **Royce just shoved her into an closet and locked the door with alchemy. '**LEMME OUT.' '**NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN.' **'EEEHHHH LEME OUT.' '**NO' **'YES.' '**WHEN YOU CALM DOWN THEN I WILL' **Amaya tried headbutting the door. '**Not going to happen.' **'Lemme out you buttmunch.' **'No.' **Amaya kicked the door. 'Buuuuttttmmuuunnnccchhh.'** 'Don't care.' **Amaya went quiet. **Royce walked away from the door, it still being locked with alchemy. **Amaya punched the door. '**I'm not letting you out.' **'Asshole, let me out.' '**The answer is still no.' **Amaya mumbled and sat down against the wall in the closet. **Royce let out a sigh and sat against the door, eating an apple. **Amaya stayed silent.**

**WILL ROYCE LET HER OUT OF THE CLOSET?**

**Amaya: He better let me out…**

**Royce: Or what?**

**Amaya: ….**

**Royce: Thought so**

**Azure: …You locked her in the closer because?…**

**Royce: Her hyperness**

**Azure: …You do know there is a way to calm her down right**

**Royce: There is?**

**Azure: Yes**

**Royce: How?**

**Azure: Give her water**

**Royce: Of course**

**Azure: Im serious, if you give me or her, when we are hyper, we calm down instantly**

**Rain: Or we die**

**Azure: xD**

**Royce: What do you mean?**

**Azure: Nothing~**

**Rain: She tried to kill me once**

**Azure: Cause I hate water**

**Rain: It was the only way to wake you up**

**Azure: Fffft**

**Rain: :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

Royce was still sitting in front of the closet door when Ed and Azure walked by. **Amaya punched the door again. **'Is Amaya in there?' Ed asked. **'Yes I am, asshole wont let me out.' '**Not until you calm down.' '**I am calm, now lemme out.' '**Royce, please let her out.' 'Fine.' He stood up and unlocked the door then walked off. **Amaya walked out of the closet, glared at Royce, and mumbled '…Asshole.' **He just flicked her off in response then entered his office. **'Rather not.' '**Amaya, how much sugar did you have?' **'Uhm…none?' '**Don't lie.' **'…3 cups of coffee, an energy drink, and lots of candy.' **Ed shook his head. **Amaya grinned and took off skipping. **'She reminds me of you.' Ed told his wife. **Azure just laughed. **Rain poked her head around the corner. 'That's because she cant have coffee like I can.' **'Psssh I can control coffee.' '**No you cant.' **'Can too.' '**You got hyper off of coffee.' **'Doesn't mean I cant control it now.' '**Like to see you try.' Rain said, drinking her coffee. **'Fine.' Azure went to get herself a cup of coffee. **'How do you not get hyper?' Ed asked. 'Whiskey.' **Azure came back drinking coffee. **'Yeah and with Roy, it's vodka.' **Azure finished the cup of coffee and threw it at Ed's head. **'What the hell was that for?' **'Nothing.' '**Suuuure.' Rain said. **'What, I felt like throwing it?' '**At your husband's head?' **'YUP :D' **'You are just like your flippen daughter.' **Azure grinned. **'Then again Royce is a workacoholic like his father.' **Azure randomly ran off saying 'Oooh shiny.' '**And she said she could hold her coffee.' **'SHUT UP RAIN.' '**MAKE ME.' '**GO GET ROY TO MAKE YOU SHUT UP.' '**HE'S BUSY!' **Azure just laughed. '**He is the Fuhrer.' Ed said. **'Yeah, I know.' **Rain sighed. 'What's wrong?' Ed asked. 'Nothing.' **'Liar.' **_No I'm not. __**Fffft**_. Guys, we can hear the conversation. Royce said. _**…Shut up before I slap you with my foot. **__How do you slap someone with a foot? __**Magical. **__Right. __**Shut up. **__Make me. _**Azure went over to Royce, kicked him in the face, then vanished. **'How did she enter his office?' **'Magical.' **'My ass.' **'Its truuuuee.' **'Yeah and I'm the Fuhrer.' She said sarcastically. **'Meehhh.' **Rain shook her head and disappeared into Roy's office. **Azure coughed. 'HAPPYFUNTIME.' **_NO! _**Azure laughed. **Royce was working in his office when Amaya entered. **'OHAITHAR.' '**Hai.'** Amaya laid out on the couch. **'Well im going to be killed for this.' He muttered. **'For what?' '**Im going to open the gate.' **'What? What for?' **'To return my mom's sight to her.' **'…Oh.' **'And in order to do that, I have to give up something in return.' **'…What are you going to give up?' '**…My right leg.' He said quietly. **'…Oh.' '**I already gave up my left arm so now I'll give up my right leg.' He closed the file and leaned back in the chair. **'When are you opening it?' '**Tonight.' **Amaya went quiet. '**What is it?' **'Nothing.' '**Think I'll be stuck in the gate like my mom was?' **'I dunno.' **Royce just chuckled. **'What?' '**I wont be stuck like my mom was.' **'Heh.' **Royce picked up the file, tucked it under his arm, then left his office and walked out of HQ. He went down an alleyway and went into the house that was there. 'Amaya, where's Royce?' Rain asked. **'He left.' '**Do you know where?' **Amaya shook her head. **Rain let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'He is so dead.' She muttered. **'…Why?' '**I think I know what he's going to do.' **'…Oh…' **Rain left the room, muttering curses. 'Amaya, where is Royce?' Ed asked. **'I just said, I don't know.' **'What is he planning?' **'Don't. Know.'** 'Dammit Amaya stop lying.' **'Im not lying!' **Ed runs out of HQ, looking for where Royce went to. That night, Royce was working on drawing the arrays for the gate. He heard the door open but continued on working on the drawing. **'Figured you might need some help' **'Yeah thanks.' He dropped the brush behind him. 'Stand on the circle facing me.' **Amaya nodded and stood where told. **He clapped his hands and pressed them down onto the circle. **Amaya did the same. **A glow of light appeared and the two were drawn into the gate. 'Well Royce, what can I do for you?' His grandfather asked. 'Give mom her eyesight back and take Amaya's right arm.' There was a blinding light and they were back in the shack and Royce heard groaning noise coming from Amaya. 'Amaya, what happened?' **Amaya didnt answer as she grabbed where her right arm used to be. '**Shit, he wasn't kidding.' Royce picks her up and takes off running back to his place. **Amaya passed out from the pain and the lack of blood. **He kicked the door open and placed Amaya on his bed then ran into the bathroom, tore off his shirt and wetted it. 'Damn, you should have not come.' He muttered while wrapping her arm with his shirt. The next morning, Royce got them two tickets for Resembool. **Amaya was still passed out. **Royce gets on the train and sets Amaya in his lap and looked out the window. When they got there, Royce walked down to Granny's house and saw Annabel. 'HEY ANNABEL!' Royce shouted. 'ROYCE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?' 'MY COUSIN NEEDS AN ARM, SHE LOST IT.' He walks into the house and sets Amaya down on the bed. 'By the way, Granny is calling Ed.' 'AWWWWWWWW SHIT!' 'Why is it a bad thing?' 'He will tell my old man and he will kick my ass.' Annabel worked on measuring out Amaya's arm and began working on it. 'Royce, Ed wants to talk to you.' 'Dammit.' He goes downstairs and picks up the phone. 'Hello?' '_WHY THE HELL DID AMAYA LOSE HER ARM?' '_NOT MY FAULT!' '_TELL ME HOW NOW!' '_FINE I LET HER HELP ME OPEN THE GATE!' '_YOU DID WHAT?' '_YOU HEARD ME.' '_I AM GOING TO TELL YOUR FATHER.' '_AWWWWWWWW SHIT! PLEASE NO!' Ed had hung up. 'I am so screwed.' **Amaya woke up '…The hell am I?' **'At granny's place.' Annabel answered, not looking up from her work. **'…Oh'** 'Royce brought you here, you lost your arm.' **'wait….WHAT?' **'You didn't know?' '**No….' **Royce walked back into the room. 'We are sooooooooooooooo dead!' **'…Why?' '**Granny called your dad.' **'…shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit' **'Yeah so Annabel, her arm ready?' 'Yep, help me sit her up.' Royce sits Amaya up on the bed. 'This will hurt.' He warned her. **Amaya just growl-groaned. **'Three.' 'Two.' 'One.' Annabel attached the arm to her nerves. **'HOLY SHIT' **'Told you.' **'SHUT THE HELL UP!' **'MEH!' The doorbell was heard and Granny opened the door. '**ARE WE GOING TO DIE?' '**YES!' Royce dove into an empty closet and hid. Ed comes up the stairs and sees Amaya with a metal arm. **'Hehehe….Hi.' '**Where's Royce?' **Amaya points to the closet. **Ed walks to it. EXPLOSION x100. The closet exploded and Royce takes off running, Ed running behind him. 'DUN HURT MEH!' **Amaya just stared. **In a flash, Royce was on the ground. He stares at Ed. 'Now your gonna pay.' Royce lets out a girlish scream. (_An: If you remember, rain did the same) _**Amaya just burst out laughing. **_Shut up! __**No, im tormenting you with this forever now. **_He just groans.

SERIOUSLY SHE WILL TORMENT ROYCE WITH THAT

Amaya: -evil laughter-

Rain: Just like Azure did to me

Azure: -grins-

Ed: That was funny

Royce: Shut up

Viper: Hey that killed Star

Star: -dying with laughter-

Royce: D:

SURPRISE WITH IN NXT CHAPTER


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

Ed dragged Royce, who was dragging Amaya, to the train station and he sits them down onto the seats. **Amaya just stayed silent. **Royce stared out the window and the train gets them back to Central. Ed drags them off the train and back to HQ where Azure and Rain were waiting outside. 'Amaya show your mother what happened to your arm.' Ed ordered. **Amaya looked at the ground and mumbled 'No' **'Just show her.' Royce mumbled. **'No' **Royce sighs, grabs her arm, and rolls up the sleeve to show them the metal arm. 'Royce, did you two open the gate?' Rain asked. 'Yeah, can you see?' 'Yes I can.' **'What the hell possessed you two to open the gate?' Azure asked. '**The fact I wanted my mom to see again.' Royce said. **'..Why the hell did you let Amaya help?' **'She asked to.' **Amaya walked off and went to sit on the roof of HQ, **Royce growled at them. He leaves and goes to sit on some random roof**. Amaya laid on her back and stared at the sky. **_I hate them. __**….Why?**__ They have no right to question us like that. __**…What do you mean?**__ I had my reasons for opening the gate. You only asked to help me. _He sighed and laid back on the roof, staring at the sky. Rain sat in her office and leaned against the window. **Sora was curled up in a ball on the couch in Ed's office. **Ed was working on signing the papers on his desk, looking at sora. **Sora looked like she was sleeping. **He placed his paper down and walked over to the couch. **Sora didn't move. **He tried petting her but sora still didn't move. Ed sighed, picked up Sora, and carried her out of the office and outside of Central. He buried her with the soldiers and walked back to HQ and walked back into his office. **Azure was in his office and she looked at him when he entered 'Where did Sora go?' **'Well I tried petting her awake but she wouldn't so I buried her with all the soldiers.' **'..Wait…What?' **'Yeah im so sorry love but she died.' **Azure sat down on the couch and stared at the floor, trying not to start crying. **He sat down next to her and hugged her tight. **Azure hugged h**im **back and cried into his chest. **'Shhh, hun.' He hugs her close to his chest. **Azure stopped crying. **'Im soooooooooooo sorry love.' **'….' **Rain poked her head into the office. 'WTF?' **'…Sora just died..' '**WHAT?' **'Yeah…She died of old age Im guessing. She wouldn't wake up when Ed petted her…' '**Damn, Im sorry sis.' Rain walked in and hugged her. **Azure hugged her back. '**You gonna be okay?' **'..Yeah, I'll be fine.' She looked at Ed 'Where did you burry her?' **'Where the soldiers are buried. I'll show you her grave.' **Azure nodded and left the room. **Ed and Rain sighed. 'Hopefully she'll be okay.' Rain muttered. _**I'll be fine**_ . _You sure? I know you loved Sora a lot. __**Yeah… **__Okay. _**Azure walked out of HQ and went to Sora's grave and sat down in front of it. **Royce saw Azure from where he sat and sighed. _You should go talk to your mom. _He said to Amaya. **Amaya looked over at her mom **_**..Why, she seems to want to be alone right now…**__ I know but still… _**Amaya got up and went to sit by her mom. **Royce also jumped down from the roof he was on and sat on Azure's other side. **Azure didn't notice either of them and stared at Sora's grave. **'Im sooo sorry Azure.' Royce mumbled. **Amaya hugged her mom. **Royce also hugged his aunt. Ed, Rain, and Roy watch from afar. The next day, Royce was in his office working on his paperwork, trying to ignore the nagging feelings in his mind. **Amaya was walking around the halls. **'God what is this feeling.' He muttered. _**…What? **__I've got these nagging feelings going on yet I don't know what it is. __**Oh…**__Yeah and it's flippen annoying. _Royce places his pen down, circles his chair towards the window, and stares out it. **Amaya climbed onto the roof and sat on the edge. **He let out a sigh, opened his desk drawer, and picked up the picture that was kept in his desk. The picture was of him and his little brother, who he tried to revive with human transmutation. **Amaya laid down on her back. **'Damn, I forgot I have to head to his grave soon.' He muttered. Royce got out of his chair and laid on his couch, staring at the sofa. **Amaya just stared up at the sky**.

END CHAPTER

Viper: Sorry im dead, hanging out with my friend, and watching INCEPTION: I LOVE COBB AND ARTHUR

Star: lolol Distracting movie is distracting

Viper: Yeah and I cant look at fireworks ever the same again until four months later

Star: yyyeeaahhh…don't watch Cloverfield at like..12:30 AM –shifty eyes-

Viper: HEY, I did an epic dance at 12:00

Star: XD

Rain: You two are fails

Azure: Yes they are….

Viper: Shut up

Azure: Make me

Viper: Don't make me cheat again

Azure: ….

Viper: You know what, how bout I lock you in a dream within a dream within a dream

Azure: o_O

Rain: Geez, those things are scary

Azure: Really?

Rain: Yes, I have been in one, not fun at all


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

Ed was working in his office, signing his soul (_An: LIKE HE HASN'T BEFORE) _away. **Suddenly, a small black furred puppy darted out of Ed's office. **He sighed, left the office, to go after teh puppy. **The puppy ran up to Azure and sat down in front of her. Azure looked down at the puppy '..The hell?' **'It's a new puppy.' Ed said. **Azure picked up the puppy '….' **'Do…you like it?' **'…His name is Midnight' Azure pet Midnight's head. **'Midnight is a nice name.' **Midnight just barked. **Royce ran by, heading to Roy's office. **'..the hell?' '**Sorry aunt Azure, didn't mean to scare ya.' He called over his shoulder. **'…WHO THE HELL SAYS THAT YOU SCARED ME?' '**WHATEVER!' **Azure just rolled her eyes and walked back to Ed's office to put Midnight back.** Rain poked her head into the office. 'Did I hear a puppy bark?' **'Noooooo' Azure said sarcasticly while Midnight barked at Rain. **'Aw he's so cute!' **'I know' **Rain petted Midnight's head. **Midnight wagged his tail and tried to gnaw on ****Rain's hand. **She placed her hand in front of Midnight's nose. **Midnight sniffed it then started chewing on it. **'Wow.' **Azure laughed. **'He loves my hand.' **'Obviously' **Rain laughs. **Azure shook her head at her new puppy 'Hey, Ed, thanks' **'No problem love.' **Azure sat down on the couch and Midnight ran over and curled up in her lap. **Rain smiled then left the room. **Amaya was wandering around the halls again.** Royce left his dad's office and went back to his. He saw Amaya wandering the halls. 'Hey your going to be on your own for a while.' He told her. **'Why?' **'Cause I have to leave for a few days.' **'Oh..Okay'** 'Just behave while im gone.' **Amaya just rolled her eyes. **'I mean it.' **'Whatever~'** He rolls his eyes and leaves HQ, heading back to his home to pack. **Amaya continued wandering the halls. Azure randomly starts running around HQ, running into walls yelling 'OMG THE WALLS, THEY ARE SO SOFT AND SQUISHY' **'Azure, what the hell are you doing?' Ed shouted. **Azure didn't answer as she ran into another wall and fell to the ground, knocked out. **'Azure!' Ed shouted, running up to her. She had blood dripping from her forehead and he picked her up and ran her over to the center. 'Im sorry to say this Mr. Elric but your wife is in a coma.' Ed just stared at the doctor then took a seat next to his wife's bed, holding her hand. Back at HQ, rain was walking to her husband's office when Jason ran by in a speedo and punched Roy in the face. Rain past out, one from hitting a brick wall, two because of the image of Jason in that speedo. 'Rain!' Roy shouted after shoving Jason off of him and ran up to his wife. **'BUT I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL~' JASON WHINED. **'JASON, SHUT THE HELL UP AND DISAPPEAR BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS.' Roy roared. He picked his wife up and ran her down to the center. The doctor placed her in the same room as Azure, but Ed doesn't know this yet, and checked her. 'Fuhrer Mustang, im sorry to say this but your wife is a coma.' Roy just stared at the doctor then sat next to his wife and held her hand, crying softly.

~time skip 2 months~

Ed was still holding Azure's hand when he felt her squeeze his hand. 'Love?' He asked softly. **Azure holds up her other hand and form a peace sign 'Yo' **He chuckles to himself and Roy pokes his head in. 'She awake?' He asked Ed. **'Noooooo Im dead' **'Don't be a smartass love.' **'But its fun :D' '**Has rain awoken?' Ed asked Roy, who shook his head. **'…'** **Azure slapped Rain with her mind **_**MIND SLAP. **__OW SHIT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! __**Appearntly we were stuck in a coma from something and you were still sleeping. **__And so mind slapping me was your best option. __**YEAP :3. **__You are such a bitch. __**MEEEHEEE. **_Rain just flicked her off in their mind. _**Now wake the hell up, Roy is worried about you. **__But I don't wanna, im chillin with mello and matt. _**'Hey, Roy. Rain is cheating on you in her mind' '**That is bullshit and you know it.' Rain said. **'Yeah it is, but it got you up :D' **'I hate you sooooooooo much right now.' **'Yeah…and I wanna run into walls again…they were soft and squishy o_o' **Rain fell out of her bed, dying with laughter. Ed just stared at his wife, his mouth just hanging open. **'What?' **He didn't reply as his brain died. **Azure just grinned like an idiot. **

END CHAPTER

Viper: -fallen off of bed because of death of laughter-

Star: -can't breath-

Azure: WTF IS SO SHOCKING ABOUT ME WANTING TO RUN INTO WALLS? Nothing happened when I did it before…

Viper: We were reading a comic before that happened….it was sooooooooo funny

Azure: -runs off- SQUISHY WALLZ

Rain: -scrubbing brain with vinegar because of Jason-

Azure: -passed out again-

Ed: -no comment-

Viper: OH AND TO ALL IM SORRY BUT SPAWN OF THE CRAKC FIC IS GOING ON HOLD FOR SOME TIMES AS MY BRAIN DIED!


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18

Rain sat in her hospital bed when she felt her ear twitching, wait a minute, ear. She grabbed a mirror and yelped. **Azure woke to rain's yelping 'The hell you yelping at?' '**My damn body tried to change.' **'…Oh.' '**Im half wolf.' **Azure stared at rain 'Ha, sucks to be you.' **She growled and was about to say something when their door opened. **Azure looked at the door. **Both Royce and Amaya walked in. **Amaya looked at rain '…Why are you half wolf?' '**While I was in the coma, my body started changing.' '**Oh.' '**At least I wasn't like your mother.' **'Eh?' '**Why don't you tell your daughter how you got into a coma?' **Azure laughed 'How bout I don't and say I did.' '**Aw come on aunt Azure.' Royce said. **'NO' **'I'll tell them.' **'You better not.' **'She ran into the walls, saying they were squishy.' '**…Rain I hate you.' '**That's okay, her brother ran by in a speedo.' **Amaya shivered at that image. **Royce made a face then gagged. 'So, how have things been?' Rain asked the kids. **'Mehish.' '**I wouldn't know as I just got back to town.' Rain nods and her tail was swishing behind her. 'Aw damn.' 'What's wrong mom?' 'Im hungry and ya'll are food.' **Amaya stared then ran out of the room. '**Why is Amaya leaving?' Ed asked walking into the room. **Azure was laughing 'Rain scared the crap out of her.' '**How?' **'Saying she was food.' '**You all are food, im hungry.' Rain whined. **Azure rolled her eyes 'Ed go find her some food before she kill us all.' **It was too late as rain was gnawing on ed's arm. **Azure pulled rain off of him. **Rain, then tried biting on her arm. **Azure just stared. '**Please tell me that's not my wife.' Roy said, entering the room. '**…It is, now get her to stop eating my arm.' **Roy pried rain off and she bit his leg. He said nothing as he scratched her behind the ears. 'Does she do that a lot?' Ed asked. 'Nope, this is the first time.' Rain let go of Roy's leg and her tail swished again. **Azure stared at rain 'How the hell do we change her back?' '**Not for a month.' Rain said bluntly. **Azure groaned. **'Not my fault.' **'Fffft.' '**Want me to gnaw on your arm again?' **'If you do, im going to punch you.' **Rain let out a small whine. Roy scratched her again. 'I just realized this would be a problem.' Ed said. Royce had left the room at the point of seeing his mom bite. Rain walked over to Ed and gnawed on his metal leg. **Azure stared '…Now she's reminding me of Sora…' **Rain gave her wicked grin then fled out the hospital window. '**What the hell?' **An explosion was heard. **'….' **'I didn't do it this time.' Royce shouted. '**Suuuure you didn't' Amaya shouted back. '**Actually it was my mom.' **'You know what, shut up.' '**Make me.' **Amaya punched him in the face then ran away. '**Get back here you bitch.' Royce shouted. **'Make me~' **Royce lunged at her, knocking them both to the ground. **'Asshole.' **Before he could reply, laughter was heard. **Amaya turned her head to where the laughter was coming from. **'Aw isn't this sweet' The voice said. 'Oh shit.' Royce muttered. **'…' **He looked up to see his mom. 'We are so screwed.' '…**Why?' '**My mom is in her Homculus mode' **'….Oh…' **'Run!' He shouted when his mom snapped her fingers. **Amaya ran. **Royce hid behind a building. _Damn, damn, damn. _He slammed his head against the wall and winced slightly. _**…What was the point of slamming your head? **__We're screwed if we try to fight mom. _**Amaya didn't say anything but tried to go fight Rain. **Rain smirked and slammed her into the wall. **Amaya growled, shifted into her chimera form, and attacked rain. **She jumped up and landed on one of her wings. **It broke her wing and Amaya snarled and tried biting rain. **'I don't think so.' Rain punched her. Suddenly rain was thrown into a wall by Royce. 'Don't you dare lay hand on my cousin.' _You okay? __**…Yeah…no…I don't know. **__Go back to the hospital and get the Fuhrer. __**Kay. **_**Amaya got up and ran to the hospital. **_Forgive me mother. _He thought to himself while he shifted forms. Ed looked up when he heard footsteps outside the hospital door. **Amaya nosed the door open. **'Baby girl, what happened?' _**Aunt Rain is trying to kill us. **_'Damn.' Roy said, jumping out the window. 'What happened to you wing?' _**She broke it…**_ 'Where is Royce?' _**Fighting her. **_'Stay here and change back.' _**…Kay. **_Ed also jumped out the window. **Azure followed him. **'What are you doing?' **'Going to where rain is?' **'Are you sure its okay to leave our daughter alone?' **'She'll be fine.' **Ed nods. They came up to see Royce slammed into the wall and rain threw Roy into another. **Azure shifted into her chimera form and attacked rain. **She threw her into the wall. **Azure snarled, got back up, and attacked her again. **'No you don't.' Rain slammed her into the wall again. **Azure got back up and shook her head. **Ed, Azure, Roy, and Royce surrounded her. 'Well this is no fun.' She clapped her hands and slammed them onto the ground, moving it to knock them away. Rain jumped up and caused another explosion then vanished. **Azure snarled. '**Dammit.' Royce hissed. He was bleeding from the shoulder down. Ed had scratches on his face, Roy had a split lip. **Azure's shoulder was dislocated from hitting the wall. **In short, they all looked like crap. 'Time to head back to the hospital.' Ed muttered. **Azure shifter back into her human form 'Yeah, like I haven't been stuck there forever.' She muttered. **They make their way back to the hospital except Amaya wasn't there but a note was. **Azure looked around, not seeing the note '…Where the hell did Amaya go?' **'Maybe this will explain.' Ed said, picking up the note. **'Eh? What's it say?' **'I have Amaya, tell the others that if they want to see her again, have Royce go to the abandon warehouse. You all know what I am talking about.' **Azure growled. **'Dammit, she really did change back.' Roy muttered. **'…But why?' '**I don't know, it has to be that Homculus side that Envy gave her.' **Azure growled. 'Dammit.' '**What do we do now?' Ed asked. 'Im going to get my cousin back.' Royce said.

WILL ROYCE RESCUE AMAYA?

Star: NO –shifty eyes-

Rain: Again, I have to be evil?

Star: I guess so

Viper: Brain has a spaz

Star: xD

Rain: Well I can say this, it is so damn good to be back

Azure: Hell yeah~

Rain: :D


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19

'_Im going to get my cousin back.' Royce said. _Ed, Roy, and Azure looked at him. 'What?' He said. 'How are you going to find her?' Ed asked. 'Im going to that warehouse and find her.' '**…But what if it's a trap?' '**I'll fight my way out of it. It's not the first time I've walked into a trap.' Royce left the hospital and Ed stares after him. 'Why do I get the feeling it is a trap?' He asked. '**Cause it most likely is?' '**We better go after him.' **'Yeah.' **'No we wont.' Roy said. **'…Why?' '**Royce knows what he's doing. He's right, it wont be his first time stepping into a trap.' **'…True.' '**Hopefully he gets his mom back.' Ed said. '**Hopefully.' **Meanwhile, Royce was in his father's office, looking at the map of where the warehouse was. _Amaya, can you hear me? _**Amaya heard him but didn't say anything. **_Dammit, say something. _**Amaya still didn't say anything. **_Dammit. _He found the location of the warehouse, wrote it down on his arm, then left HQ, heading off to find his cousin. When he got to the warehouse, Royce walked in carefully, noting that this was the same place his parents, his aunt and uncles had fought Father. He spotted his cousin but didn't say anything to her. **Amaya didn't say anything to Royce or look at him. **'Come on out Rain, I know your in here.' He heard laughter and changed his arm into its signature blade. 'Dammit Amaya say something.' Royce shouted to her. **Amaya didn't do anything. **He ran over to where she was. **Amaya growled at him. **'The hell is wrong with you?' **Amaya didn't say anything as she shifted into her chimera form and clawed at his head. **'Ah shit!' He said, leaning back, his hand back to normal. 'You see boy, she's mine now. There's no way you can save her.' _Guess I have to kick my cousin's ass again. _**Amaya snarled at Royce. **He created himself what looked like a bat. **Amaya charged at him. **He swung hard, hitting his cousin right in the face. **Amaya snarled and clawed at him. **'Oh no you don't.' He said, snapping his fingers. **Amaya hissed. **He created a wall and pounded on it, shooting out spikes. **Amaya shielded herself with her wing and created a purple-black shield around her. **'Screw you.' Royce hissed, shifting forms. **Amaya snarled and got rid of the barrier. **He howled then jumped onto her wing and bit down hard. **Amaya yelped and tried shaking him off. **He held on and bit down harder, going straight to the nerve. **Azure tried rolling around trying to get him off. **Royce wouldn't let go and he bit down on the nerve connected to her wing. **Amaya stopped rolling around and fell to the ground. **He let go of her wing and walked around her to the other wing and did the same thing. **Amaya just passed from the pain. **Royce shifted back into his human form. 'Sorry cousin.' He muttered. He wasn't proud that he hurt his cousin like that but there nothing he could have done to protect her. 'You bastard.' Rain said, kicking her son into a wall. Ed had gone to the warehouse and saw what happened. Royce stood up, wiping the blood from his lip. He spotted both Ed and Azure from the corner of his eye. Royce shook his head when he saw Ed trying to go to his daughter and he went back to fighting pride Rain. **Azure shifted into her chimera form and attacked Rain. **Rain threw Royce into the wall again and jumped onto Azure's wing. **Azure snarled and bit her leg. **'Oh no you don't.' Rain kicked her in the face. **Azure growled and clawed at rain. **She clawed Azure right above her left eye then jumped off the wing. **Azure snarled. **Suddenly rain was thrown into a wall and knocked out. **Azure shook her head and changed back into her human form. **Royce picked up his mother and threw her over his shoulder. 'Sorry bout what to Amaya but she was being controlled.' **Azure didn't say anything and walked over to Amaya. **'I bit down on her wings to keep her down but I went to far.' **'…What part of the wing did you bite?' '**The nerve.' '**…' **Royce didn't say anything. He left the warehouse, heading back to the hospital. **Azure pressed a spot on Amaya's neck, turning back into a human. **Ed picked her up and carried her out of the warehouse. **Azure followed him. **They get back to the hospital and Ed places his daughter on the bed. Rain was lying her bed, her breathing irregular. 'Is she okay?' Royce asked. '**…To be honest, I don't know.' **He hung his head and leaned against the wall. Tears fell down his face but Royce wiped them away. _**…Wimp… **__The hell? …__**What? **__Why are you speaking to me now? __**Dunno. **__How do you feel? __**Both my shoulders hurt like hell. **__Sorry. __**…Don't worry about it. **_He sighed. The fight with both his mom and his cousin were tiring him out that Royce collapsed. 'Royce!' Ed shouted

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ROYCE?

Star: Dunno

Viper: He's going to die mwuhahahahahahahaha

Star: …xD

Rain: O_o


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.20

'_Royce!' _Ed shouted. His shouting had woken rain up and she blinked and looked around. 'The hell?' **Azure just glanced at rain. '**What?' '**…Nothing.' **She tried to sit up but couldn't move. 'Why can't I move?' **Azure just shrugged. **Rain sighed. 'Can someone at least tell me what the hell happened?' '…**You went into your Homculus mode.' **She fell silent, looking away. Her ears flatten against her head and Roy walked into the room. 'What happened to Amaya?' He asked, looking at his niece. **'Royce had to paralyze her to get Rain's control off of her.' **He nods. Royce shifts in his sleep. 'What happened today doesn't leave any of us.' Roy tells the two. **Azure nodded. **Ed also agreed. 'Now what?' Ed asked, sighing. **'Dunno.' **'We should send the kids to Lior.' **'….Why?' '**They need to get away from here and with what happened today, it could happen again.' '**…Good point.' **Roy picked up his son and placed him on the other bed he slept on. 'When they are rested and healed, I'll send them off.' **Azure nodded. **Roy ran his fingers through his son's hair. 'It might be for the best.'

~The next day

Royce woke up in the hospital and noticed that his arm was bandage and he looked over at his cousin. **Amaya was just sleeping. **He let out a sigh, shaking off the memories. _Can't believe I hurt her that bad. _The door opened and Ed and Azure both walked in. 'So what's going to happen with us?' Royce asked. '…**Your both going to Lior.' '**What, why?' '**You both just need to get away from here.' '**But what about my work?' **'…I don't know.' '**Im not leaving here, it's not my first time fighting a Homculus and it wont be my last.' Ed sighed, knowing his nephew would be a pain in the ass. **Azure sighed. '**What's going on?' Roy asked, walking into the room. **Azure coughed 'Your son's being a pain in the ass.' '**When isn't he?' **'Good point.' **'And Amaya is still asleep?' **'Most likely, or she's faking being asleep.' '**Well if she's awake, she needs to get her ass up.' '**Make me, bastard.' Amaya mumbled. **'Amaya, you need to get up.' Ed said. '**No.' **Royce went over and pulled her cousin into a sitting position. **Amaya growled. '**Shut up.' '**…Meh.' **'Now that you two are up, here are your tickets to Lior.' Roy said. **'…' **'Im not going.' Royce said. '**Neither am I.' **'This isn't up for arguments.' Ed said. '**Even if it isn't, im still not going.' '**Im 15 years old, I can take care of myself.' 'Your both going, end of discussion.' Ed said. **'No we're not.' '**Dammit your going, even if we have to drag you there ourselves.' '**Heh you can try.' **Ed snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around Amaya arms, bounding them being her back. **Amaya growled and tried to break the chains. **'The hell?' Royce said, trying to move his arms. 'Told you I would.' **'…I hate you..' '**Get over it.' **Amaya growled. **Royce hissed. Roy sighed. 'I knew he would be stubborn.' 'I am not stubborn.' 'It's the only way to make them go.' Ed said. 'I know.' **'You both are assholes.' Amaya hissed. '**Fine we'll go.' Royce said. Ed, Roy, and Amaya turned to him. **Amaya stared at him like he gone insane. **He shrugs. _I always have an ace up my sleeve. _**Amaya said nothing. **_We got on the train but we don't go to Lior. __**Got it. **_The chains were released from their arms. 'Go and pack.' **Amaya got up and left. **Royce followed, smirking. He walked past his cousin and disappeared down a corridor. _Told you I have an ace up my sleeve. __**Heh. **__So where to little cousin. __**Dunno. **__Ride the train and see where it takes us? __**Yeah. **__Alright. _Royce had already grabbed his bag and was at the train station. **Amaya got her stuff and met him there. **They boarded the train and Royce sat near the window. **Amaya laid stretched out on the other seat. **'At least our parents don't know what we're doing.' **'Heh, yeah.' **Royce snickered then went back to his book. **Amaya just closed her eyes. **The first stop was at Lior but Royce didn't move. **Amaya didn't move either. **The train moved on. Royce spotted his aunt from the corner of his eye. **Amaya had fallen asleep. **He sighed then went back to his book. The next stop was western HQ (idk if it exits, I cant remember xD) and he got up. **Amaya was still sleeping. **Royce grabbed his bag and walked off the train. The train moved on and he walked around the town. _Amaya is so going to kill me later. _Royce thought while walking around. **Amaya was still asleep on the train. **He found a motel to stay at and laid down on the bed. **Amaya woke up and looked around …..** The next stop ended up being Xing. **Amaya got her stuff and got off. **Royce was wandering around the city, looking for the HQ so he could see what they did. **Amaya just wandered around Xing. **Royce finally found the HQ and walked in. _I wonder if Amaya woke up? _He thought as he went to meet the person in charge. _**Yeah im up, retard. **__Am not. __**Are too. **__How am I a retard? __**You left me on the train? **__That doesn't make me a retard. __**Fine, it makes you an asshole. **__And your bitch. __**So? **_He sighed. _What's wrong with were you are? __**Nothing. **__Then stop whining with the fact I left you on the train. __**Fffft. **__Same to you. _**Amaya didn't respond to that. **Royce was busy have a conversation with a general. **Amaya continued walking around. **'What are you doing by yourself?' Ran-Fan asked her. **'…Nothing?' '**Where's your cousin?' **'Not here.' '**Left you alone?' '**Yep.' **She laughed. 'That is so like a man to leave a lady alone.' **Amaya snickered. **'You got a place to stay?' '**No.' '**You can stay with me.' **'…Really?' **Ran-Fran shrugged. 'Sure why not?' '**Coool…thanks.' '**No problem.'

WILL AMAYA KILL ROYCE?

Amaya: Yes :D

Royce: Nu :3

Amaya: Iz willz keel youzz

Royce: Suuuuuuure

Amaya: Ffffffft

Viper: Imma yellin at my tv

Star: Lmao why?

Viper: Game is on

Star: Oh

Viper: Yeap :D


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21

Ed sat in his office, going over some paper work, when he heard barking. He picked up Midnight. 'What are you doing here?' **Midnight just barked and wagged his tail. **'I thought I left you with Azure?' **Midnight jumped on his desk and walked around. **Ed scratched him behind the ears. **Midnight wagged his tail. **He picked Midnight up and went to find his wife. **Midnight started chewing on his arm. **He laughed. Rain was in her office working when Ed walked by. **Midnight barked at rain. **She was lost in her work that she didn't hear the bark. **Midnight just went back to chewing on Ed's arm. **Ed found Azure in the break room. **Azure looked up when he came in. **'Thought you left Midnight at home?' **'No, I brought him with me.' **He placed Midnight down. **Midnight started running around. '**Wonder how the kids are?' **'No idea, they're probably fine.' '**Or getting into trouble.' **'Probably.' **Ed shook his head. Royce walked by the break room. 'There's Royce, now where is Amaya?' 'Probably still on the train.' Royce said. **'Did you leave her on the train or something?' **He just grinned. **'…You did, didn't you?' **Royce didn't say anything. **Midnight went up to Royce and started chewing on his leg. **He bent down and petted the dog. **Midnight wagged his tail and started running around him. **Royce began heading back to his office. **Midnight ran around the halls of HQ. **A person almost tripped over Midnight. **Midnight growled at the person. '**Sorry.' He said before walking off. **Midnight stared and started following the person. **Rain looked up from her paperwork to see her nephew in the doorway. **Midnight attacked the person's leg. '**Midnight, off.' Rain said. **Midnight whined. **Rain shook her head. **Midnight walked back to Ed's office. **'Hey boy, I thought you were in rain's office.' Ed said from where he lied on the couch. **Midnight jumped up and sat on his chest. **He scratched the dog behind the ears. **Midnight wagged tail. **Ed ended up falling asleep on the couch. **Midnight bit his nose. '**What the hell?' **Midnight barked. **He set Midnight down on the ground. **Midnight whined. **Ed had fallen back to sleep. **Midnight walked out of the office and started running around. **Royce was laying on his couch, reading a book. **Midnight ran to where Hawkeye was, stole her gun, and ran off. **'Not so fast.' Havoc said, prying the gun out of the dog's mouth. **Midnight whined and tried to get the gun back. '**No way.' **Midnight tried a puppy dog pout. **'No.' **Midnight whined then walked off. **Back in rain's office, she was staring at her nephew. 'Kieran, what are you doing here?' 'I came to see you.' 'My ass.' She gritted her teeth and left her office, Kieran following her. Ed saw how pissed off rain looked when she walked by the office. 'Oh shit.' He muttered. '**…What?' Azure asked. '**Rain is pissed.' '…**Oh…shit.' **A loud smack was heard and Kieran was holding his face from where he had been slapped. 'DO NOT INSULT MY FAMILY IN FRONT OF ME.' She seethed. Royce had come out of his office. 'What's going on?' '**Your mom is PMSing again.' Amaya said. **He blinked. 'When the hell did you get here?' **'About five minutes ago.' '**Where were you?' **'Candy mountain.' **'Oh hahaha.' **Amaya grinned. '**Bitch.' **'…How am I a bitch?' '**You just are.' **'Your mean.' '**But you love me.' '**Ffft you wish.' '**See you're a bitch.' '**Whatever.' **They both watched the scene. 'Damn, I have never seen slap someone like that.' Ed said. **'Heh.' **'YOU INSULT ANY OF THEM AGAIN, I WILL RESORT TO HURTING YOU, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN THAT YOU'RE MY BROTHER'S KID.' She stormed out of HQ, Roy running after her. 'Well, all I have to say is that hell is about to break lose.' Ed said, walking off. **'Most likely.' Azure followed him. '**Did rain ever mention about the kid?' **'I dunno.' **Meanwhile, Royce was studying the kid, as he looked familiar. He gave up then left HQ.

WILL RAIN BE OKAY AND WHAT OF KIERAN?

Star: I dunno

Viper: They'll be fine but I think I might go on hold again

Star: lol again?

Viper: Yeah, its getting harder to write and I need new ideas to write

Star: Fffft

Viper: Writer's block

Star: Bleh

Viper: So what should we write about?

Star: Dunno

Viper: We could do another LoZ

Star: …Nu

Viper: Death Note?

Star: Didn't we fail at that?

Viper: True, um Naruto?

Star: NO

Viper: Yu-Gi-Oh

Star: …Meh

Viper: Gx?

Star: Why the hell not

Viper: Great, so we each going to have our own decks?

Star: -scarcasm- Nooooo

Viper: LOL


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.22

Royce was standing in his room, looking out his window, when he saw a zombie. Wait a minute, a zombie. He looked again and sure enough there was a freakin zombie, or an army of zombies.

**….** 'No way.' He muttered. _**…What? **__Are you near a window? __**…I can be. **__You need to look out one. _**Amaya walked over to a window…**_**WHAT THE HELL? **__I HAVE NO IDEA. __**Eeeehhhhhhh.**_

___I say we go and fight them. __**Heh. **_Royce heard his father shouting in the background. _Meet you outside in 5. __**Kay. **_He jumped out the window, getting up and dusting himself off.

**Amaya went over to Royce. **'Well this is very interesting.' '**Naw really.' '**Naw.' **'RTARDIS.' '**The hell does that mean?' **'Hell if I know.' '**Moron.' **'Your point?' **He shook his head. **Amaya grinned. **'Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you.' **'Because you love me.' '**No.' **'Whatever.' **He smacked her on the back of the head. **'Ow.' **Royce just grinned. **Amaya rolled her eyes. **'So, ready to fight?' '**Hell ya.' **

He clapped his hands and drew up a staff. **Amaya shifted into her chimera form. **'Ready?' _**Yeap. **_Royce jumped into one group and started fighting them. **Amaya started fighting the zombies. **He heard the sound of fighting in the distance. He let out a chuckle when he heard his mom curse. _Looks like we're not alone. __**Heh. **_Royce knocked a few down but they kept coming. **Amaya growled **_**Dammit, how many are there? **__I don't know but I say we join the others. __**Kay. **_

Royce took off running, knocking away the zombies, and ran by Jason but stopped. **Jason was walking through the zombies with a paddle that had four chainsaws duct tapped to it. **'Wow.' **'…Hes a freak.' '**But hes got the right idea.' **'…Maybe.' **Royce snapped his fingers and flame wall hit them. Some of the zombies, and Jason, got hit with the fire. _**You have horrible aim, I hope you know that. **_'Sorry uncle Jason.' **Jason screamed at Royce 'Hit me again, and I will cut off your manhood with a chainsaw.' **Royce covered his manhood. **Jason went back to killing zombies. **Royce went back to his own.

_He scares me. __**Yeah. **_He shivered then went back to fighting. **Amaya suddenly got bit by one of the zombies. **_**OW SON OF A BITCH. **__You okay? __**…I don't know. **_Suddenly a loud moan was heard and Royce turned to see a redead. One was raping Jason. **Jason was screaming 'OGAWD MAH FACE.' **Royce busts up laughing. One was coming at him and he sliced it with his staff. **Amaya growled. **'Hope you kids are having much fun as I am.' Rain said, running by. **…**_**Meh. **_She grinned.. _**Fffft. **_'How many are there?' Royce asked. 'Too many.' Roy answered. '**Well, it's a zombie apocalypse. No shit there's going to be many.' Azure said sarcastically. **'We better stick together.' Ed said. **'Kay.' **

Royce and Amaya ran off in one direction, rain and roy in another. Royce saw a group of zombies coming towards them and he began attacking. **Amaya started attacking the zombies. **He sighed and attacked them, breaking his hand a bit. **Suddenly, a zombie dog appeared looking like Sora. **'…' **The zombie Sora snarled and was foaming at the mouth. Azure stared '…Sora...?' **Where rain and roy were, two zombies that looked like her brother appeared and she froze. **Zombie Sora attacked Azure. '**Azure!' Ed shouted. **Azure didn't do anything. '**Sweetheart, move.' **Azure just let the dog bite her arm. **

Back over to rain and roy, rain was staring in shock at seeing her brothers again. 'Rain, move!' Roy shouted, taking the oldest brother. **Azure was turned into a zombified version of her chimera form. **Ed stared at his wife. **Azure growled. **He sighed. Over to Royce and Amaya, Royce saw the zombie that looked exactly like his little brother. **Amaya was still fighting the zombies. **_Sorry little brother. _He snapped his fingers and set the zombies on fire. A bit of the flames hit Amaya. _**…You fail with the fire. **__Shut up. __**Fine. **__This is getting annoying. _He cut up the zombie in front of him. _**Very. **_

Back over to Ed, he was having a hard time fighting his wife again. 'Dammit.' He muttered. **Azure snarled. **He jumped back at her attempt to hit him. **Azure tried attacking him again. **Ed jumped back. **Azure growled and bared her teeth. **Ed grimaced, as he reopened his wound from a zombie earlier. 'Shit.' He cursed. **Azure growled and attacked him again. **He jumped back some more. **Azure attacked again. **Ed grunted in pain when she attacked him.

Rain sensed what was going on, ran over to help her brother. When she saw azure, rain let out a whistle. **Azure looked at rain and snarled. '**Oh damn.' **Azure attacked rain. **She jumped back into a tree. **Azure growled. **'Dammit sis, you idiot.' **Azure tried attacking rain again. **Rain stopped on her paw. **Azure yelped and leaped back and growled. **'Sorry sis but I had to.' **Azure snarled. **'Rawr to you to.' Rain sighed. 'This sucks.' She transmuted a brick and threw it at Azure. **Azure dodges the brick. '**Crap.' **Azure growled. **Rain rolled her eyes. 'You don't scare me.' **Azure just stared. **Rain stared back. She snapped her fingers and sent a firewall at her. **Azure didn't move away from the fire. **Rain stopped the fire and she closed her eyes. She jumped from the tree and slammed her metal leg into Azure's head. **Azure fell to the ground, knocked out. **'Sorry sis.' She said, running off to fight a group of zombies.

OMG SO MANY ZOMBIES, HOW WILL THEY SURVIVE?

Azure: I dunno?

Rain: FLAMETHROWER

Azure: I WANNA FLAMETHROWER

Rain: JASON PROBABLY HAS ONE

Azure: FEH

Rain: -yawn- the zombies are going onmonomnom

Azure: yea

Rain: it was sad that I had to hand feed your brother today

Azure: Meh

Rain: and embarrassing

Azure: Heh

Rain:


End file.
